


Give and Go

by blu_pampu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basketball Player Derek, Ce la faranno!, Derek non farlo!, Happy Ending, M/M, Sterek secret love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_pampu/pseuds/blu_pampu
Summary: Derek incontra Stiles nell'estate del 2011 mentre allena la squadra di basket di Beacon Hills. Questo è solo l'inizio di una storia tormentata, che distrugge e ricompone entrambi più di una volta.





	1. Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilá! Siamo di nuovo noi, Blu e Pampu! Abbiamo ancora una volta unito i nostri cervellini ed è venuta fuori un'altra OS ispirata a uno sport. Avete presente l'altra? Rugby, comicità, fluff…Beh, dimenticatela e preparate i fazzoletti. Questa storia è angst, è dramma, ma, almeno per noi, è un lavoro che abbiamo amato fare. Vi chiediamo già scusa se, come noi mentre la scrivevamo, verserete qualche lacrima, abbiate pazienza. Siccome ci siamo lasciate prendere un pò la mano ed è uscita una OS veramente lunga abbiamo deciso di dividerla in tre parti. Non odiateci!!!
> 
> Speriamo che vi piaccia così tanto quanto è piaciuto a noi scriverla. Buona lettura!

**Estate 2011.**

 

Che Stiles dovesse una miriade di favori a Scott, era fuori discussione, ma che dovesse sopportare quella tortura assolutamente no.

Le vacanze erano appena iniziate quando Stiles si sveglia quel giorno di inizio giugno in pace con se stesso e con il mondo. Addirittura si alza ad un orario decente e riesce a fare colazione insieme ai suoi genitori prima che suo padre, lo sceriffo, esca per il lavoro, stupendo enormemente l'uomo. Lava persino i piatti che avevano sporcato senza romperne nessuno e si dirige in camera propria pensando già a quanti giochi avrebbe finito all’Xbox. Non fa nemmeno in tempo ad accendere la consolle che riceve un messaggio di Scott.

( _Ore 11:04) Fratello, oggi pomeriggio mi accompagni a vedere una partita di basket? Gioca uno fortissimo che allenerà il mio club quest'estate e voglio vederlo da vicino. Alle 16, ti passo a prendere con la moto! Grazie! SM_

Stiles nemmeno risponde. Quella non era una richiesta: Scott aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che lui ci sarebbe andato, e non aveva tutti i torti. Solo una settimana prima Stiles l'aveva costretto ad andare al cinema all'aperto per una maratona di Star Wars finita alle prime luci dell'alba.

Cinque ore dopo Stiles scende dalla moto del suo migliore amico di fronte al grande campo di basket in cui Scott si allenava tre volte alla settimana. Si appende il casco al braccio e si dirigono insieme all'interno della struttura. Quella partita doveva essere davvero importante: i posti sono già quasi tutti occupati, la gente sembra emanare entusiasmo e ci sono striscioni e cartelloni ovunque. Stiles si perde un attimo ad osservarli, molti sono per un certo Derek Hale: sicuramente si tratta del tipo che voleva guardare Scott. Il ragazzo resta stupito nel constatare che almeno il cinquanta percento dei presenti è di sesso femminile e, continuando a leggere gli striscioni capisce il perché. “Derek, sposami!” Una ragazzina bionda. “Sei mancato a BH e soprattutto a noi” due ragazze sui vent'anni. “Hai fatto canestro nel mio cuore” un altro gruppo di ragazzine.

Stiles si gira verso Scott e lo ritrova a guardarsi attorno praticamente incantato. “Scottie?” lo chiama scuotendolo per un braccio, “Scott, ma chi è di preciso questo Hale?”

L'altro ragazzo sembra riprendersi dallo stato di trans e si gira verso di lui. “Derek Hale ha studiato al nostro liceo fino a sei anni fa, quando ancora non c'era il lacrosse, ma il basket. È stato capitano fin dal suo primo anno e non era mai successo, era fortissimo, non sbagliava mai un canestro. Dopo la scuola, però, si è trasferito a New York per fare carriera. Ha giocato in qualche squadra minore prima come riserva, ma poi è entrato di diritto nei titolari facendosi così notare. Ora si vocifera che stia aspettando la firma di un contratto per l'NBA”.

Stiles osserva gli occhi del suo amico luccicare, ma non sapeva cosa rispondergli: in fondo lui non conosce niente di quel mondo. All'improvviso un boato lo fa quasi saltare dalla panca su cui si era seduto, ma non riesce a vedere nulla. Tutti i presenti si sono alzati bloccandogli la visuale, ma il ragazzo sente chiaramente lo speaker urlare dal microfono. “Ed ecco con il numero trentuno…DEREK HAAAALE!”

Stiles cerca di allungare il collo per vedere oltre la folla, ma l'unica cosa che può vedere è un uomo di spalle che saluta il sindaco di Beacon Hills seduto nel posto d'onore. Non che quella visione non gli è bastata per immaginare il resto di quel corpo. Comincia a capire benissimo gli striscioni e l’alta presenza del genere femminile. Quel Derek Hale ha due spalle larghe, messe in risalto dalla canotta della divisa, e un sedere da urlo. Stiles pensa a come sarebbe piacevole poterlo toccarlo, anche se a causa dai calzoncini larghi uniti alla distanza, non si vedeva un granché. Quando tutto il pubblico riprende i propri posti, la partita comincia. Durante tutti i quaranta minuti Stiles è al limite della noia: non capisce proprio cosa ci sia di avvincente nello schiaffeggiare un pallone per poi farlo entrare in un canestro. L'unica cosa che non gli sfugge sono le pacche sul sedere che i giocatori si scambiano ad ogni punto guadagnato.

Per Derek invece non è la stessa cosa: nonostante entrambe le squadre sono formate da ragazzi dilettanti, si sente ugualmente in ansia come se stesse giocando una partita di campionato. Giocare a Beacon Hills, essere osservato da persone che lo acclamavano come fosse una star, gli scalda il cuore dandogli un senso di responsabilità. Segna diciassette canestri, di cui dieci da tre punti e i rimanenti in schiacciate, limitando le sue capacità per permettere anche agli altri giocatori di mettersi in mostra. La sua squadra vince con facilità e si sente quasi un dio quando il pubblico comincia ad acclamare senza sosta il suo nome. Distingue anche in modo molto chiaro una ragazza che urla “Derek! FACCI IL TUO BALLETTO!” seguita subito dalle sue amiche e poi da tutti gli altri. Derek è abituato, alla fine di ogni partita vinta, a fare un piccolo passo di danza, davvero una sciocchezza, come esultanza. Quella tradizione era iniziata durante una partita due anni prima, a New York e non aveva più smesso. Tutti ormai lo conoscevano per le sue mosse, quindi si allontana di poco dalla curva sotto cui la squadra stava festeggiando, guarda il pubblico sorridendo impercettibilmente, e lo fa, esagerando un po' questa volta, aggiungendo una piccola acrobazia finale. 

È in quel preciso istante che Stiles scopre di essere veramente interessato al basket. Talmente tanto interesse che sta per morire soffocato. O almeno sarebbe sicuramente morto se Scott non gli avesse battuto la mano tra le scapole aiutandolo a scastrare la nocciolina incastrata nella sua gola. Quell’Hale gli ha appena fatto scendere il sangue direttamente nelle parti basse. Il figlio dello sceriffo si riscuote da quel twerk alquanto indecente, dovuto al sedere da urlo di chi aveva fatto il passo, solo quando proprio il soggetto dei suoi pensieri prende il microfono per rivolgersi al pubblico. “Ciao Beacon Hills!” urla ai presenti, “Sono davvero felice di essere qui per questa causa speciale. Ricordo a tutti che i proventi di questo evento saranno devoluti al centro di ricerca per il cancro” applausi e fischi, inoltre sono entusiasta anche per un altro motivo, che molti di voi già conoscono. Sarò fiero di allenare, per tutta l'estate, la squadra dei White Wolf, che invito a seguirmi nello spogliatoio per conoscerci e fare due chiacchiere”.

Stiles vede chiaramente Scott sudare freddo mentre si passa le mani sui jeans per asciugarle. “Tranquillo amico, ti aspetto seduto qui, va a parlare con il tuo idolo e non balbettare!” gli dice, ma Scott non sembra d'accordo, almeno visto l'espressione agitata che gli rivolge, prima di parlare ed esclamare: “Non se ne parla, tu mi segui. Se non ti fanno entrare aspetti fuori lo spogliatoio, ma almeno mi accompagni”.

Per questo Stiles si ritrova ad attraversare la folla fino al fondo della palestra in cui si erano riuniti i compagni di squadra di Scott. Purtroppo un uomo della security fa entrare solo i ragazzi autorizzati e cioè tutti coloro che erano segnati come giocatori sulla lista dei White Wolf che gli avevano dato. Stiles si appoggia alla porta chiusa degli spogliatoi esattamente come ha promesso all'amico. È convinto che Derek Hale stia già facendo una sorta di discorso di incoraggiamento, spiegando i suoi sacrifici eccetera, quindi si stupisce quando si ritrova l'uomo davanti. Non indossa più la divisa, ma semplici jeans neri, una t-shirt verde e delle converse ai piedi e Stiles si ritrova a pensare distrattamente che anche un tutù sarebbe stato mascolino su quel corpo.

Derek fissa quel ragazzo che gli sta impedendo il passaggio e che gli sta poco velatamente squadrando il corpo. "Se fai parte della squadra dovresti entrare” gli dice.

Stiles scatta sull'attenti raddrizzandosi e cerca di articolare una frase di senso compiuto: “Io no. Scott si, io aspetto. Cioè sto aspettando Scott che gioca, io non gioco”.

Hale sembra divertito dal suo balbettare, e gli si avvicina maggiormente per parlandogli, forse per metterlo un pochino a disagio. “Tranquillo, anche a me le persone famose fanno questo effetto, vuoi un autografo?”, gli chiede pensando che l'agitazione del ragazzo sia dovuta alla sua popolarità, ma la sua risposta lo lascia di sasso.

“Beh, un autografo è l'ultima cosa che vorrei farmi fare da te, credimi” Stiles lo dice tornando a spostare il suo sguardo dai suoi piedi al suo viso, lentamente, stupendo anche se stesso per quel comportamento, ma quell'uomo gli ha fritto i neuroni.

Derek in un primo momento non sa davvero cosa rispondere ma poi si riprende: "spiacente ma adesso non ho tempo. Il sindaco mi aspetta per la cena e devo ancora andare a conoscere i ragazzi" dice.

"Oh, ok" risponde Stiles.

Derek continua a guardarlo con aria divertita e un sopracciglio alzato. "Che c'è?" chiede scocciato.

"Ragazzino, se non ti sposti non posso aprire la porta".

Stiles si scansa sentendo le guance andare a fuoco. Derek ridacchia passandogli vicino e facendogli un occhiolino.

Quando Scott esce dalla piccola stanza, Stiles lo afferra per un polso trascinandolo fuori e infilandogli poi il casco in testa. “Portami a casa” gli dice “mi sono annoiato troppo”.

Poco dopo Stiles si ritrova sul proprio letto a pensare a quanto era stato sfacciato e a quanto non gli importava. Non aveva mai parlato così ad un ragazzo, anche se ci aveva pensato più di una volta a flirtare con qualcuno che lo interessava, ma quel tipo gli aveva definitivamente mandato a puttane il suo già precario filtro tra bocca e cervello. Non che se ne fosse pentito, anzi, si sentiva soddisfatto da quella parte di sé che aveva appena scoperto di avere... anzi, pensa che magari quell'estate avrebbe accompagnato più spesso Scott agli allenamenti.

Stiles ci mette esattamente due giorni per decidere cosa fare. Ormai ha assodato di aver preso un cotta esagerata per il nuovo allenatore estivo di Scott ed è anche piuttosto certo che sia totalmente fuori dalla sua portata. Però non riesce a togliersi dalla mente l'occhiolino che gli ha fatto. è sicuro di non esserselo immaginato, come non si è immaginato lo strepitoso balletto che gli fa solo pensare alle porcherie che potrebbero fare assieme. Sta impazzendo: non si è mai masturbato così tanto come in quei due giorni. Perciò decide di provare a marcarlo stretto (sì, ha anche trovato il tempo di imparare tutte le regole del basket): vuole essere certo di non sprecare quella minima possibilità che ha di fare colpo su Derek. Così alle 8 di lunedì mattina si fa trovare davanti a casa di Scott.

"Cosa ci fai qua?" Chiede Scott sorpreso.

"Ho pensato di accompagnarti. Non sono un bravo fratello?"

"Ti prego non dirmelo"

"Cosa?"

"Non ti sarai mica preso una cotta per Derek vero?"

Stiles si trova a boccheggiare. Non ha mai rivelato a nessuno i dubbi sulla sua sessualità. Nessuno a parte Scott ovviamente. Stiles è più che convinto che se non fosse per lui sarebbe già esploso da tempo. "Non è colpa mia!" si difende "Mi sarei innamorato di chiunque sappia muovere il culo così"

"Quindi anche di me?" ammicca Scott sculettando.

"Ma che schifo" esclama Stiles coprendosi gli occhi.

Scott ride per poi entrare in macchina. Arrivano al campo in anticipo rispetto a tutti gli altri. Scott entra negli spogliatoi mentre Stiles si siede sul primo gradino degli spalti.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" chiede Derek appena lo vede.

Stiles sobbalza: non l'aveva sentito entrare. "Curioso come tu sia la seconda persona ad avermi fatto questa domanda nell'ultima mezz'ora"

"Non mi hai risposto"

"Ho accompagnato Scott"

"Gli fai da balia?"

A quelle parole Stiles si rabbuia un po'. "No, solo non ho voglia di stare a casa. Ti do fastidio?"

"No. Puoi restare, ammesso che tu te ne stia sul gradino più alto, senza distrarmi gli allievi"

Nel frattempo tutti i giocatori sono arrivati e pronti per cominciare. Derek inizia a farli correre attorno al campo per poi fare stretching, addominali e dorsali. Fanno un po' di esercizi per rinforzare i muscoli delle gambe e poi quelli delle braccia. Poi fu la volta dell'uno contro uno, il tre contro tre in continuità e infine la partita. Per tutte le due ore di allenamento Derek studia attentamente ogni singolo ragazzo, prendendo appunti mentre Stiles non perde d'occhio nessun movimento dell'allenatore. Vederlo così concentrato e coinvolto nel suo lavoro lo lascia senza fiato. Alla fine dell'allenamento Derek riunisce tutti i giocatori attorno a sé. "Molto bene. Mi sono fatto un'idea generale. A casa sistemo i miei appunti e la prossima volta ciascuno avrà un programma personalizzato per potenziare e migliorare le vostre carenze. Ora potete andare a farvi una doccia. Grazie a tutti"

I ragazzi spariscono negli spogliatoi mentre Stiles si alza per sgranchire le gambe. "Allora? Come ti è sembrato?" gli chiede Derek.

"Cosa?"

"L'allenamento. Mi sei sembrato piuttosto attento a... me"

Stiles arrossisce. "Sei molto intenso. Si vede che ci tieni a quello che fai" sussurra riuscendo a tenere lo sguardo fisso nel suo.

Derek sembra colpito dalle parole del ragazzo. "Grazie" dice sincero.

Stiles sorride mentre raggiunge Scott uscito dagli spogliatoi: fortuna che lui la doccia la fa a casa!

Il primo mese di allenamenti è passato e la squadra si prepara a disputare la prima amichevole per valutare il suo operato. Stiles non ha mai perso un allenamento. Accompagnava Scott e, mentre l'amico andava a cambiarsi negli spogliatoi, lui si sedeva sull'ultimo gradino degli spalti. Quando Derek arrivava lanciava una breve occhiata nella sua direzione facendo un minuscolo sorriso e poi lo ignorava per il resto del tempo. Si avvicinava a lui solo ad allenamento finito, quando i giocatori andavano a fare le docce, per punzecchiarlo un po'. Inutile dire che Stiles si presentava ogni volta solo per quei cinque minuti passati assieme. Veramente aveva anche provato a convincere Scott a fermarsi per la doccia ma non era servito a niente, anzi, si era sentito dire di fare attenzione perché ne sarebbe uscito scottato.

 

È sabato pomeriggio e Stiles è forse più agitato di Scott per la partita. Tutte quelle ore passate a seguire il gioco dei ragazzi gli sono servite a capire di più le dinamiche e gli schemi usati dai giocatori. Ha imparato la differenza tra la marcatura a zona e quella a uomo. Ha imparato a distinguere il play dal pivot e la differenza tra la rimessa dal lato e quella dal fondo. Arrivano al campo e Derek è già in panchina. Saluta i ragazzi e dice a Scott di andare negli spogliatoi e dire agli altri che arriva tra cinque minuti. Stiles intanto sta guardando l'ultimo gradino degli spalti.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno ad andare così lontano. Oggi devi stare sopra la nostra panchina e tifare come si deve" gli dice Derek indicandogli l'unico posto vuoto sopra di loro.

A quelle parole Stiles non riesce a nascondere un sorriso felice e pieno d'orgoglio: aveva riservato quel posto per lui! Si precipita su per i gradoni rischiando di inciampare e cadere e si siede tutto fiero al suo posto, schiena diritta e mani sudate. Derek lo guarda scuotendo la testa e sorridendo per poi dirigersi negli spogliatoi.

Le due squadre entrano dopo dieci minuti acclamate dal pubblico, nonostante sia una amichevole. Scott insieme agli altri quattro titolari si prepara per l'inizio della partita, riunendosi in cerchio e urlando qualcosa che a Stiles suona come “Merda! Merda! Merda!”

Alla fine dei primi due tempi la squadra dei White Wolf è in svantaggio di solo due punti ma i ragazzi stanno facendo fatica. Si stanno riposando in panchina e Stiles si sporge e richiama Derek. L'allenatore gli si avvicina e Stiles gli soffia all'orecchio: "Stanno sprecando troppe energie con la marcatura a uomo. Dovresti farli passare a quella a zona. E dire ai ragazzi di tirare da fuori area. La marcatura degli avversari è più debole sul lato sinistro"

"Da quando sei diventato un esperto allenatore?" gli chiede Derek sorpreso.

"Da quando mi sono interessato al migliore di loro" risponde osando fargli anche un occhiolino

Derek sbuffa, ma sa che Stiles ha ragione. E forse si arrabbia un po' con se stesso per non esserci arrivato lui. Ma probabilmente lui si era limitato a seguire i singoli giocatori valutando i loro miglioramenti mentre Stiles ha osservato l'intero gioco di entrambe le squadre, ha una perfetta visione di insieme. Comunque Derek decide di seguire i consigli del ragazzo e comunica ai suoi giocatori cosa dovranno fare nel prossimo tempo. Già nel terzo tempo comincia a notarsi la differenza di gioco dei White Wolf. Fanno meno fatica, riescono a spiazzare gli avversari e segnano molto di più. Il tifo di Stiles è incredibile. Ad un certo punto tutta la tifoseria segue i cori inventati sul momento dal ragazzo e questo porta la squadra a dare il meglio di sé. Nell'ultimo tempo la vittoria è schiacciante.

A fine partita i ragazzi si abbracciano tra di loro mentre Stiles si ritrova ad urlare: "Derek FACCI IL TUO BALLETTO!" Derek fa segno di no con il dito ma i suoi allievi lo circondano e cominciano a twerkare attorno a lui coinvolgendolo in quel ballo improvvisato. Niente evoluzioni però questa volta. Poi Scott fa cenno a Stiles di raggiungerli e viene coinvolto in un buffo abbraccio di gruppo. Preso dalla foga del momento abbraccia anche l'allenatore. Derek lo stringe un po' più a sé e gli mormora un "Grazie", totalmente inaspettato.

"Per sdebitarti potresti farmi la capriola... in privato" gli dice di rimando.

"Non credo che tu abbia bisogno di quella. Qualcuno è già felice così" risponde puntando gli occhi sul cavallo dei pantaloni del ragazzo.

Stiles arrossisce mentre Derek ridacchia. Dopo qualche minuto si ritirano tutti nello spogliatoio mentre Stiles decide di aspettare Scott al parcheggio: per oggi ha già avuto abbastanza contatti con Derek. Forse, però, probabilmente qualcuno non è della sua stessa idea perché Derek esce poco dopo e ovviamente la sua macchina è parcheggiata vicino a quella di Stiles. E dallo sguardo che Stiles vede, di sicuro lui sembra non essere soddisfatto, non lo aveva ancora punzecchiato a sufficienza. "Il tuo amichetto si sta riposando adesso?"

Stiles, come suo solito, non ha nessuna intenzione di subire. No, anzi, probabilmente a causa dell'adrenalina dovuta alla partita si sente particolarmente audace. "Se il mio amichetto t'interessa così tanto potremmo uscire insieme qualche volta" dice ammiccando.

Dopo quelle parole, però, Stiles vede lo sguardo di Derek mutare, portandolo quasi a pentirsi di quello che ha detto. Non sa descrivere se l'allenatore sia più furioso o disgustato. Derek si avvicina a lui e lo spinge contro la Jeep. "Non so cosa ti passa per la testa ragazzino, ma io non sono interessato né a te né tantomeno al tuo amichetto. Finché si scherza va bene, ma resta al tuo posto" gli urla contro per poi lasciarlo e andarsene.

Stiles si lascia scivolare a terra, sente ancora la forte presa delle mani dell'altro sulle braccia. Davvero si era illuso di poter avere una possibilità con Derek? Per le due settimane successive non si presenta agli allenamenti.

***

Quella domenica di metà luglio Derek non sa cosa abbia fatto di male per essere dove è e per star facendo quello che sta facendo. Nei giorni festivi quel posto è sempre troppo affollato per i suoi gusti, non che di solito gli piaccia andare al centro commerciale, ma passeggiare tra la folla è una delle cose che più odia. Come se non bastasse essere lì, Derek deve aggiungere alle cose che lo stanno facendo esasperare anche il fatto che una bambina di quattro anni gli sta stringendo indice e medio della mano destra e lo sta trascinando senza freni.

Derek adora Vicky, la figlia di sua sorella Laura, ci passerebbe giornate intere insieme a colorare o ad ascoltare le sua strane versioni delle favole classiche, ma in quel momento non la sopporta. Laura gli ha chiesto solo quella mattina di tenerla e di portarla a spasso, “Der, mi hanno chiamata a lavoro e non posso non andare, Robert è fuori e non so a chi lasciarla, ti prego! Portala al centro commerciale, ci sono le giostre. Io torno per pranzo”

Quindi per questo ora si trova lì. “Vic, smettila di correre, ci arriviamo anche camminando alle giostre, non scappano”

Ma la bambina sembra di tutt'altro avviso, dato che continua a tirargli le dita.

“Zio Der, daaaai. Io corro avanti!”

Derek non ha nemmeno il tempo di stringere le dita intorno alla sua mano per non permetterle di staccarsi da lui, che sua nipote si è già infilata tra la folla. Corre anche lui, non sa in che direzione siano le giostre, ma data l’impazienza della bimba pensa che non devono essere poi così distanti. Comincia anche a chiamarla ad alta voce, una signora lo blocca chiedendogli cosa sia successo. “Mia nipote, ha iniziato a correre e l'ho persa di vista. C'è sempre troppa gente in questo cazzo di posto!”

La donna gli mette le mani sulle braccia come per calmarlo. “Stia tranquillo, mi dica, dove voleva andare la bimba? Com'è vestita?”

Derek cerca di respirare e le dice che è sicuramente diretta alle giostre, ma lui non sa dove siano e che ha addosso un vestito giallo con le fragole stampate.

“Le giostre sono lì, giri l'angolo dopo quel negozio di intimo e stia calmo, l'ho vista sua nipote correre all'impazzata, sarà sicuramente lì”

Derek ringrazia la donna mentre sta già correndo verso la direzione che lei gli ha indicato. Svolta l'angolo e già sente grida di bambini, due passi dopo vede anche una giostra con i cavallucci. Si avvicina di corsa e comincia a guardarsi intorno, cercando il vestitino giallo e pensando che Laura lo scorticherà vivo quando saprà quella storia. Gira lo sguardo verso destra e si blocca. Vicky sta parlando con qualcuno che le è inginocchiato di fronte e che le sta accarezzando piano le guance rigate dalle lacrime.

Stiles sta cercando di capire come aiutare quella bambina prima di chiamare la sicurezza del centro. Magari i suoi genitori sono lì e lei non riesce a vederli, per questo gli si è attaccata alla gamba dei pantaloni per chiamarlo. Appena lui si è abbassato per chiedere cosa fosse successo, la bimba ha preso a piangere a singhiozzi ed ora sta cercando solo di calmarla per farsi spiegare la situazione. “Mi dici come ti chiami?”

“Vic…Vicky”

“Bene, Vicky, sei una bella bimba, sai? Se non piangi, ancora di più. Sei qui con la tua mamma?”

“N…nnnò. Zio”

“Oh, bene. E lo vogliamo cercare? Come si chiama tuo zio?”

Derek ha ascoltato quell'ultima domanda e finalmente riesce a riscuotersi e ad avvicinarsi chiamando la piccola. “Ehi, Vic”.

Lei gli si butta tra le braccia ricominciando a piangere forte. “Cu…cusa! Le giostre e…cusa zio Der!”

Derek sa che sarà già sgridata da sua madre, e che lo sarà anche lui, quindi evita di dirle qualcosa che la farebbe stare peggio e la stringe semplicemente per farla calmare.

Stiles guarda quella scena ancora piegato sulle ginocchia.

Derek, mentre abbraccia sua nipote gli rivolge uno sguardo tra il riconoscente e il disperato da sopra la spalla della bimba e lui non può fare a meno di sorridere intenerito.

“Zi..zio, lui mi ha aiutata” gli dice la bambina quando smette di singhiozzare e si stacca da lui, indicando Stiles.

“Si, e credo proprio che dovremmo dirgli grazie, no?” le risponde passandole una mano tra i capelli scuri.

“Grazie…come ti chiami?” Stiles si rialza e allunga una mano verso di lei, “Mi chiamo Stiles, piacere!”

“Che nome buffo, vero zio?”

Derek si rialza a sua volta, prima di risponderle. “Si, un po'. Andiamo?”.

Vicky gli fa si con la testa e gli stringe forte una mano, comunicandogli che questa volta non scapperà.

Derek si rivolge a Stiles, che è ancora lì a guardarli. “Grazie per esserti preso cura di lei, non so cosa fare per ringraziarti”

Il ragazzo raddrizza le spalle prima di rispondergli. “Non hai nulla da ringraziarmi, quindi non devi fare proprio niente. Ciao Vicky”

Ha aiutato sua nipote, ma non ha di certo dimenticato quello che è successo. Derek sta per andarsene quando si gira verso Stiles: “vieni al campo domani mattina”

“Perché dovrei venirci?”

“I ragazzi sentono la tua mancanza”

“Ma se non facevo altro che restare a guardarti in silenzio”

“Forse sono io a notare la tua assenza”

Ok forse non può dimenticare quello che è successo ma vuole capire cosa si nasconde dietro questi cambi di comportamento nei suoi confronti perché Stiles, in questo momento, è certo della sincerità delle parole di Derek così com’era certo del disgusto presente nell’atteggiamento con cui l’ha respinto nel parcheggio dopo la partita.

“Ci penserò” promette.

Questo però non gli avrebbe impedito di tenerlo un po' sulle spine.

 

Stiles ritorna ad assistere agli allenamenti dopo averne saltati altri due. Si presenta quel pomeriggio di fine Luglio e lo fa anche in ritardo. I ragazzi sono già in campo che stanno facendo stretching e Scott sventola una mano in aria appena lo vede entrare.

Derek si gira per capire cosa sta guardando il suo allievo e sorride impercettibilmente: quel ragazzo l'ha fatto aspettare un'altra settimana prima di presentarsi. Lo vede sedersi al suo solito posto, al centro del gradino più alto e prendere il cellulare dalla tasca, non sembra avere intenzione di seguire l'allenamento e la cosa lo infastidisce un po'.

Stiles trascorre tutto l'allenamento con la testa abbassata sul display mentre scorre la bacheca di Facebook. Una parte di lui è felice di essere lì e anche elettrizzata, ma l'altra è ancora incazzata nera per le parole di Derek.

Derek che, dopo aver fischiato forte, rimanda tutta la squadra negli spogliatoi segnando la fine dell'allenamento; si passa una mano sulla fronte per asciugare il sudore e si gira rivolgendosi agli spalti. Stiles ha ancora il capo chino, sembra non essersi accorto nemmeno di quello che gli è successo intorni nelle ultime due ore, ma Derek ha deciso che deve parlargli, così sale i gradoni e gli si siede di fianco. Stiles blocca lo schermo del cellulare, i gomiti ancora appoggiati sulle ginocchia, e inclina il capo verso l'intruso inarcando un sopracciglio.

Derek prende un lungo respiro, si fa coraggio e parla, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso il campo. “Mi dispiace. Per…per quello che ti ho detto la sera della partita. Sono stato cattivo e maleducato”

Stiles sbuffa una mezza risata prima di parlare. “Tranquillo, Hale, non mi hai ferito. Mi va bene essere rifiutato, succede a tutti almeno una volta nella vita. Non ti preoccupare, sono sopravvissuto. Rilassati”

Derek capisce che Stiles non ha capito un cazzo, quindi si fa ancora più coraggio e comincia a spiegare, questa volta tenendosi il capo tra le mani e chiudendo gli occhi. “Non volevo rifiutarti, non davvero. Non…non mi è mai successo che qualcuno mi chiedesse di uscire, che me lo chiedesse un ragazzo. Sono gay, Stiles, lo so da quando avevo quattordici anni, ma sono quasi l'unico a saperlo, oltre te ora e…e gente che ho visto solo una volta, per poche ore”

Derek si passa le mani sul viso, come a voler scacciare qualcosa e poi continua, sente Stiles respirare calmo al suo fianco. “Quando avevo la tua età e giocavo a basket ero il capitano, tutti si aspettavano da me che uscissi con la ragazza più popolare, che uscissi con tante ragazze. Dovevo partecipare a quelle chiacchiere da maschi e ridere alle battute volgari dei miei compagni di squadra. Uscii con una ragazza per un po', al quarto anno, ma quando lei raccontò alle sue amiche che non l'avevamo ancora fatto e loro sparsero la voce, non mi fu data tregua. Non ti ripeto gli insulti che mi rivolgevano, ma credimi, non erano leggeri. Ho avuto la mia prima volta con lei, e ancora oggi non so come ci sia riuscito. Non credo sia una giustificazione per averti trattato male, ma è quello che giustifica i miei comportamenti. Non ho alcuna intenzione di uscire allo scoperto specialmente in questo momento in cui sto aspettando l'occasione della mia vita: non voglio rischiare di rovinare la mia carriera per colpa dei miei gusti. Però mi piacerebbe vederti più spesso”

Stiles rilascia tutto il respiro che non si è nemmeno accorto di trattenere, ma non sa cosa rispondere. Ci pensa un po' su e quando Derek sta per rialzarsi lo ferma tenendogli un polso. “Io non sono mai stato con un ragazzo, non per paura, ma perché…perché sono io. Non ti stavo chiedendo di sposarmi, Derek, volevo solo uscire con te e se non ti va, ok, lo accetto. Continuerai a piacermi e ad eccitarmi anche solo quando respiri, la mia è un’attrazione fisica e prima o poi mi passerà, tranquillo”

Derek si abbassa verso il suo orecchio, liberandosi anche il polso, due ragazzi sono già tornati in palestra e non può rischiare di farsi sentire o vedere. “Neanche tu mi dispiaci e mi piacerebbe essere la tua prima esperienza, però voglio che ti sia chiaro che da me non riceverai altro, quindi se sei uno di quelli che aspettano l'amore della loro vita sappi che non sarò io. Queste sono le mie condizioni”

Stiles quasi sussulta a quelle parole, poi gli risponde risfoderando il suo sorrisino sarcastico. “Spero sarai all'altezza delle mie aspettative e di non pentirmi di aver accettato, allora. Ci si vede?”

Stiles si alza e gli passa di fianco spingendolo un po' con la spalla, ma Derek lo ferma come ha fatto lui poco prima. “Questo è il mio biglietto da visita, dietro a penna c'è scritto il mio numero personale, usalo”

Stiles allarga il sorriso, “Avevi già programmato tutto? E se non avessi accettato?”

Derek lo precede, scendendo i gradoni, senza nemmeno rispondergli, sorridendo.

Proprio in quel momento compare Scott che si affianca a Stiles. “Mi accompagni a casa tu?"

"Certo"

Salgono in macchina e dopo un paio di minuti passati in assoluto silenzio Scott parla: "Allora? Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo con Derek?"

"Niente" gli risponde Stiles, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

"Certo. E allora perché dopo quasi tre settimane di muso ora sei così sorridente? Ho visto che stavate parlando"

"Mi prometti che quello che ti dirò resterà in questa macchina? Nessuno deve saperlo"

"Amico, ora mi stai facendo preoccupare. Sai benissimo che non dirò niente a nessuno"

"È gay, ma nessuno lo sa. Per quello mi ha rifiutato. Non vuole nessuna storia seria perché vuole restare nell'ombra"

"E quindi il tuo buonumore è dovuto al fatto che non ha detto che sei brutto?"

Stiles fa un timido sorriso e si morde un labbro imbarazzato. "No, no. Ti prego dimmi che non hai intenzione di cominciare una storia clandestina con il mio allenatore" urla Scott.

Ormai sono arrivati fuori casa di Scott, Stiles si gira con il busto verso di lui per rispondergli. "Perché? Che male c'è? Ha detto chiaramente che sarà solo sesso e a me sta bene. Credo"

"Stiles, io ti conosco. Ricordi Lydia?"

"Cosa c'entra adesso la mia cotta dell'asilo?"

"Sei stato innamorato di lei fino al primo anno di liceo. E tutto è cominciato perché all'asilo ti ha difeso davanti a tutti dicendo che il tuo disegno del cavallo era bellissimo"

"Era bellissimo davvero" ribatte Stiles con il broncio, ma Scott si fa serio. "Non è quello il punto. Il punto è che tu ti fai coinvolgere facilmente perché vuoi sempre vedere il lato buono delle persone anche quando queste tendono a non averlo. Ti sei invaghito di Lydia dopo che ha difeso un tuo disegno, cosa pensi che farai dopo essere andato a letto con Derek?"

"È diverso, sarà diverso" mormora Stiles.

"Certo, sarà peggio perché lui ti piace già, e anche un bel po'. Ti farai solo del male"

Stiles sta zitto per qualche secondo, ma una domanda gli sorge spontanea. "Come hai fatto a capire che Allison era quella giusta?"

Scott sorride, quasi teneramente, come se stesse ricordando. "Quando l'ho baciata per la prima volta e mi sono accorto che era la cosa migliore che avessi fatto"

"Più del sesso?"

"È diverso. Il sesso è un appagamento fisico momentaneo che potresti avere con chiunque. Mentre il bacio è qualcosa… di ancora più intimo, perché attraverso quello puoi esprimere diverse emozioni che magari a parole non riesci"

Stiles si lancia su Scott abbracciandolo forte "Allison è fortunata ad averti trovato"

"Vedrai che prima o poi troverai qualcuno anche tu. Non avere fretta. E non fare cagate con Derek!" dice scendendo dalla macchina.

Stiles torna a casa e si lancia sul letto a pensare. Gira il bigliettino con il numero di Derek tra le mani. La voglia di mandargli un messaggio è tanta ma le parole di Scott continuano a rimbalzargli in testa.

( _Ore 22.34) Non voglio essere baciato. SS_

_(Ore 22.42) ? DH_

_(Ore 22.45) Sulle labbra, non voglio che tu mi baci sulle labbra. È la mia condizione. SS_

_(Ore 22.48) Va bene, niente labbra. DH_

Stiles dovrebbe sentirsi meglio dopo quello scambio di messaggi, ma non è così. Si addormenta con il telefono ancora stretto tra le mani.

Due giorni dopo Stiles guida la sua Jeep verso casa di Scott. È agitato perché non ha più sentito Derek e non sa esattamente come dovrebbe comportarsi con lui. Ha capito perfettamente che nessuno dovrà sapere di loro, ma questo non significa che non possono sembrare amici, vero?

Alla fine decide di fare come al solito e si siede sull'ultimo gradone. Quando Derek arriva e lo vede gli si avvicina. "Ciao"

"Ciao a te" risponde Stiles sorridendo.

"Volevo chiedertelo già dopo la partita ma poi le cose sono andate leggermente a rotoli e non ho più avuto l'occasione per farlo: hai voglia di darmi una mano con gli schemi di gioco? Ho notato che hai una buona visione d'insieme e potresti essermi utile"

Stiles non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie: Derek lo stava coinvolgendo nel suo lavoro? "Cosa devo fare?" chiede con entusiasmo.

Derek sorride e lo accompagna fino alla panchina porgendogli la sua cartelletta: "Questi sono gli appunti che ho preso sui ragazzi e questi sono gli schemi che avevo pensato per loro. Oggi cominciamo con il "Giallo" e il "Tre". Ti autorizzo a segnare qualsiasi tua osservazione"

"Va bene. Starò attento!"

"Ah e da quella posizione...non guardarmi troppo il culo" sussurra l'allenatore ammiccando.

Stiles si sente andare a fuoco e nasconde il viso dietro la cartellina. L'allenamento procede come sempre e, quando tutti i giocatori sono nello spogliatoio Derek e Stiles discutono degli schemi.

 

Anche la metà di agosto è arrivata e Stiles e Derek non sono ancora riusciti a passare del tempo assieme. Si sentono grazie ai messaggi, quello si, ma ogni volta che organizzano qualcosa devono sempre rinunciare perché i ragazzi della squadra chiedono a Derek di uscire con loro. E Derek accetta sempre rimandando i loro progetti. Stiles sa che non dovrebbe restarci male eppure lo fa. Il tempo passa crudele e l'inizio di settembre è sempre più vicino e questo significa che la partenza di Derek per New York è alle porte.

È il venti di agosto e sei giorni dopo ci sarà l'ultima amichevole e la fine degli allenamenti estivi. I ragazzi escono dagli spogliatoi. "Derek, noi stiamo per andare al pub. Vieni con noi?"

Stiles si sta già mettendo la borsa sulle spalle quando la risposta di Derek lo spiazza. "Mi dispiace ragazzi, ma stasera devo restare qui con Stiles per rivedere gli schemi in vista della partita. Fate i bravi e andate a letto presto" dice salutandoli.

Quando se ne vanno tutti, Derek si avvicina a Stiles, mettendogli una mano su un braccio. "Avevi altri progetti?" gli sussurra in un orecchio facendolo rabbrividire.

"N-no"

"Bene, perché abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare" dice "Ordiniamo cinese?"

Stiles è un po' deluso perché nella sua mente aveva immaginato ben altri scenari, ma poi si dice che in fondo gli basta solo passare del tempo con lui e che non si può mai sapere come finirà la serata. "Va bene" risponde "Ma possiamo restare qui?"

"Sì, ho le chiavi" spiega mostrandogliele "Ti dirò un piccolo segreto: questa palestra è un po' mia. Quando la squadra di basket è stata tolta dal liceo ho fatto una grossa donazione per poter sistemare questa vecchia palestra e il sindaco mi ha dato delle chiavi personali dicendomi che potevo usarla in qualunque momento" conclude.

Un'ora dopo gli schemi sono tutti scritti e le scatole di cibo cinese sono sparse sul pavimento su cui si sono seduti per discutere. Stiles sta ancora cercando di afferrare un involtino primavera con le bacchette, quando Derek si alza dicendo che ha bisogno di andare in bagno.

Quando il maggiore ritorna, il più piccolo è ancora seduto a terra con le gambe stese davanti a sé, spalancate e tiene dei fogli tra le mani, intento a leggere ancora le ultime modifiche. Derek, senza farsi notare, cammina fino alle sua spalle e si abbassa per sedersi. Gli si mette esattamente dietro, circondandolo con le sue di gambe e sporgendosi in avanti per togliergli i fogli dalle mani. “Basta lavoro, Stiles” gli sussurra sul collo.

Stiles sente un brivido lungo la schiena al contatto con quel respiro e si lascia sfilare carta e penna dalle mani. Derek poggia tutto al loro lato, per poi appoggiare la testa su una sua spalla, leccandogli il collo. Stiles non se lo aspettava assolutamente, quindi si lascia sfuggire un sospiro che è quasi un gemito e si irrigidisce per la vergogna. “Rilassati, ok?” Derek sposta le mani per circondandogli la vita, continuando a lasciargli baci languidi mentre gli accarezza lo stomaco lentamente.

Stiles rilassa appena i muscoli e si fa più indietro, appoggiandosi al petto dell'altro e inclina il capo dando a Derek più spazio di azione. L'uomo continua a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo e Stiles si sente quasi morire, vorrebbe fare tutto, ma non riesce a fare nulla. “Puoi muoverti, Stiles, fa quello che ti senti di fare”

E Stiles, timidamente, porta un braccio a sfiorare quelli che lo stanno stringendo, sente i muscoli di Derek sotto la pelle e Derek stringe un po' di più. Ad ogni bacio Stiles si rilassa sempre di più, si spinge sempre di più contro quel corpo e sente anche l'altro spingersi facendosi più avanti. È quando sente l'erezione di Derek premere contro la sua schiena che Stiles muove anche l'altra mano che teneva chiusa a pugno contro il pavimento, e la porta tra i capelli del ragazzo dietro di lui, stringendoli forse troppo forte.

Derek quasi ringhia, e infila una mano sotto la maglietta leggera di Stiles, volendo sentire la sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli. Stiles è liscio, è caldo, e le sue mani a contatto con quella pelle si infiammano.

Anche Stiles deve pensarla allo stesso modo, dato quello che sussurra tra i gemiti. “Der…Derek, fa qualcosa”

Derek, continuando a baciargli il collo, porta una mano più su, per stringergli forte un capezzolo e Stiles quasi urla. La mano che è ancora sulla sua pancia, invece, la porta in giù lentamente, come se stesse chiedendo il permesso. Permesso che non gli viene negato perché Stiles alza impercettibilmente il bacino. Derek infila la mano nella tuta leggera che il ragazzo sta indossando, supera anche i boxer e stringe forte quell'erezione che sente pulsare sotto le dita. Stiles si sente come creta sotto quelle mani, una creta da modellare, ma non riesce a trattenersi. Quasi si contorce a causa di quelle sensazioni troppo nuove e troppo forti, ma non riesce più a vergognarsene. Sente il respiro di Derek farsi sempre più affaticato e, mentre il più grande muove su e giù la mano tra le sue gambe, lui cerca di spingersi con movimenti seppur scoordinati, indietro, per stimolare anche l'altro, la mano ancora tra quei capelli neri.

Derek non ha mai smesso di baciargli il collo, di succhiargli la pelle e di spingersi contro di lui. Dopo poco, però, si ferma, tira fuori la mano e Stiles protesta. “Togliti i pantaloni”

Stiles ubbidisce senza parlare, probabilmente non ci riuscirebbe, e abbassa tuta e intimo insieme. Derek non si muove dalla sua posizione e riprende a toccarlo, mentre toglie la mano dal suo petto portando anche quella in giù. Gli tocca i testicoli e Stiles pensa che probabilmente morirà quella sera, ma non gli interessa. Ha ancora il capo reclinato all'indietro, fortunatamente è sorretto da quel corpo da dio greco, quando Derek spinge la mano ancora più in giù a stimolare la sua apertura. La sfiora con un dito, senza fare pressione, poi si sposta e gli porta lo stesso dito alle labbra, in un chiaro invito. Stiles apre la bocca e accoglie due falangi, mentre Derek continua a toccarlo. Le succhia fino a quando l'altro non le sfila e le riporta in giù. Ci gira ancora intorno, per pochi secondi, poi infila piano un dito facendolo entrare lentamente. Stiles non ha mai provato nulla del genere, si sente strano, ma non in modo negativo, quindi apre un po' di più le gambe. Derek infila anche l'altro dito, questa volta sente un po'di fastidio, poi gli sussurra ancora una volta con il respiro sul collo che sarà sicuramente arrossato a causa dei baci e della barba dell'altro. “Sei così stretto, voglio entrare dentro di te”

E Stiles si irrigidisce e chiude d'istinto le gambe farfugliando qualcosa.

Derek si sente un po' preso alla sprovvista, poi gli dà un altro bacio, a stampo, sulla pelle. “Tranquillo, non faremo nulla stasera. Lascia che continui così”

Stiles riprende a respirare e permette a Derek di muoversi ancora. Ricomincia anche a spingersi verso la durezza che sente premere dietro di sé e non si rende nemmeno conto che l'orgasmo sta per arrivare. Una scossa che gli parte dal basso ventre lo fa quasi singhiozzare mentre viene e si riversa nella mano dell'allenatore, che lo massaggia ancora un po' e poi sfila anche le due falangi.

Stiles si sente distrutto e rilassato così tanto che non riesce a muoversi, Derek gli stringe la braccia intorno alla vita, il viso affondato nel suo collo. Dopo una manciata di minuti il più grande si sposta di poco, passandogli una mano sulla fronte madida di sudore e accarezzandogli il viso, facendolo girare fino a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sei bellissimo” gli dice e avvicina le labbra alle sue per baciarlo.

Stiles si volta di scatto, istintivamente.

“Scusa, scusa. Era la tua condizione, va bene così”

“Scusa tu, ma non posso. E…Lascia che io…” Stiles cerca di girarsi nella stretta spostando una mano verso il cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek, ma viene bloccato. “Fermo, va bene così”

“Ma io voglio che tu…cioè che io…”

Derek si fa un po' più indietro permettendogli di guardare verso il basso. Una macchia umida sporca la divisa da allenatore proprio all'altezza del suo bacino. “Eri troppo eccitante” gli dice con un mezzo sorriso, poi aggiunge “stenditi, vado a prendere qualcosa per pulirti"

Stiles non ha nemmeno tempo di rispondergli, che l'altro è già diretto verso gli spogliatoi. Mentre aspetta il suo ritorno riesce a pensare solo che avrebbe voluto davvero baciarlo.

 

Due giorni dopo quella sera, Stiles aveva appena finito di cenare con i suoi genitori e ora è in camera sua mentre gioca al pc. Sente il cellulare vibrare dal letto e si fionda a vedere chi è. Non proprio fiondato però, è solo che ha controllato i messaggi per due giorni e da un'ora aveva allontanato quell'aggeggio infernale per non averlo a portata di mano.

_(Ore 22:01) Ehi ragazzino. DH_

Doveva farlo aspettare.

_(Ore 22:04) Ehi, ragazzone. SS_

Tre minuti sono abbastanza.

_(Ore 22:05) Non c’eri oggi. DH_

_(Ore 22:06) Avevo da fare. SS_

_(Ore 22:07) Dovevi ancora riprenderti? DH_

_(Ore 22:09) Fino a prova contraria sono io quello più giovane tra i due, eh! SS_

_(Ore 22:10) Hai anche la resistenza di un ragazzino, però. DH_

_(Ore 22:11) Credi davvero di poter parlare di resistenza, Hale? SS_

_(Ore 22:12) La prossima volta mi struscerò io sul tuo pacco come un posseduto, poi vediamo come reagisci. DH_

Stiles cerca di non concentrarsi sulla prima parte del messaggio, ma non riesce a non sorridere.

_(Ore 22:14) Posseduto? Non essere assurdo! SS_

_(Ore 22:16) La prossima volta ti faccio venire mentre ti guardi allo specchio. DH_

_(Ore 22:17) Esibizionista! SS_

_(Ore 22:18) Mi piace dimostrare di aver ragione. DH_

_(Ore 22:20) Comunque hai spezzato il cuore del mio amico, da quando ha saputo che tra due settimane parti, sembra depresso. SS_

_(Ore 22:33) Allora lo sarà di più domani. Gli dirò che parto il giorno dopo l'ultima partita. DH_

Stiles si sente gelare. Derek partirà tra quattro giorni.

_(Ore 22:34) Oh. Beh, ci penserò io a consolarlo allora. SS_

O forse sarebbe stato il contrario.

_(Ore 22:35) Scusa, Stiles, devo rivedere gli schemi che hai scritto all'ultimo allenamento, poi te li invio se ci sono cambiamenti. Buonanotte. DH_

_(Ore 22:38) Ok. Notte. SS_

Solo che Stiles non riesce proprio a dormire e un'ora dopo ha di nuovo il cellulare acceso tra le mani.

_(Ore 23:42) Fratello, dormi? SS_

_(Ore 23:43) No, sono tornato poco fa. Perché? Stai male? SM_

_(Ore 23:44) No, no, tutto ok. Ho solo sentito Derek e mi ha detto una cosa sulla sua partenza.. SS_

_(Ore 23:45) Ti diverti con la suspense? SM_

_(Ore 23:46) Va via il giorno dopo la partita. SS_

_(Ore 23:47) “No, Scott è solo sesso”. “Scott, è solo bello, ma antipatico”. “Ma figurati, mica mi piace”. Continuo? SM_

_(Ore 23:50) Stava cominciando a piacermi, ok? Sono solo un po' triste, mi passerà. Mica me ne sono innamorato. SS_

_(Ore 23:51) Lo spero. E anche se mi hai riempito di palle mal dette, ti aiuterò a raccogliere i pezzi, ok? SM_

_(Ore 23:52) Sei il fratello migliore del mondo. SS_

 

È il giorno della partita e Stiles non sa davvero come sentirsi. Nonostante i continui messaggi di Derek non si è più presentato a nessun allenamento nascondendosi dietro la scusa di alcuni problemi a casa. Che poi, a essere onesti, non era proprio una scusa perché i casini c'erano stati ma, se avesse voluto, sarebbe potuto andare. La verità è che non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla vista di Derek. Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo Scott aveva ragione: si era lasciato coinvolgere e il pensiero che di lì a pochi giorni avrebbe dovuto dirgli addio, gli creava come un peso sullo stomaco.

Però era l'ultima partita, l'ultima possibilità che aveva di vederlo e Derek era stato parecchio insistente, e così eccolo lì mentre guidava in silenzio versa la palestra. Arriva e trova già tutti pronti, al bordo del campo. Fa per salire sugli spalti quando Derek lo chiama. "Oggi starai in panchina, al mio fianco"

"Perché?"

"Ho bisogno che mi segni le statistiche e le ultime osservazioni, va bene?"

"Ok" risponde con un sospiro per poi sedersi con la cartellina in mano.

Stiles s'impegna segnando tutti i punti, i falli e gli errori che ogni giocatore commette. Niente osservazioni però, quelle non ci riesce proprio. Ogni volta che alza lo sguardo non può fare a meno di guardare Derek e sentire gli occhi pizzicare. La partita sembra durare un'eternità. Quando finalmente finisce con la vittoria dei White Wolf Stiles mette su un sorriso forzato e si complimenta con tutti. Mentre i ragazzi tornano negli spogliatoi, Stiles si alza ed esce dalla palestra. Arriva fino alla jeep e si appoggia alla portiera. La sua testa gli sta dicendo di tornarsene a casa, chiudersi in camera con chili di gelato e aspettare che quella più che cotta passi da sola mentre il suo istinto gli urla ben altro.

Derek sta mettendo a posto gli ultimi attrezzi: è il suo modo di salutare quel luogo che gli ha regalato tante emozioni. Ha già salutato i suoi ragazzi con la promessa che li avrebbe seguiti seppur da lontano. Sperava di uscire dagli spogliatoi e trovare Stiles ma, invece, del ragazzo non c'era traccia. E la cosa lo aveva fatto rimanere male. Ok, la loro doveva essere una storia di solo sesso, anche se tecnicamente di sesso non ne avevano fatto ma quel ragazzino gli era davvero simpatico e avrebbe volentieri passato un'ultima sera con lui, anche solo a parlare.

Fa per spegnere la luce quando una figura seduta sugli spalti attira la sua attenzione. "Stiles..."

"Ciao"

"Pensavo te ne fossi già andato"

"Ci ho provato, davvero. Ma poi mi sono detto che se non fossi tornato indietro non me lo sarei mai perdonato"

"Perché?"

Stiles si alza avvicinandosi a Derek e punta gli occhi ambrati in quelli verdi dell'altro. "Voglio farlo con te"

"Sei sicuro? So che ti avevo detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere la tua prima esperienza ma non devi sentirti obbligato"

"L'altra sera...quando noi abbiamo...o meglio tu hai...sì insomma...fatto quello a me mi hai fatto stare bene. Non credo di essermi mai sentito a mio agio con il mio corpo come mentre le tue mani mi toccavano quindi sì, voglio che tu sia il primo"

Derek si sente lusingato da quelle parole e, probabilmente, se non avesse avuto la barba, Stiles avrebbe potuto notare le guance imporporarsi leggermente.

Si avvicina a Stiles e lo abbraccia. La voglia di baciarlo è veramente tanta ma sa di non poterlo fare. Così gli poggia le labbra sulla fronte. "Sono felice che tu voglia me. Ma se per qualunque motivo dovessi cambiare idea, fermami. Ok?"

"Va bene, anche se sono certo che non la cambierò"

"D'accordo ragazzino, andiamo"

"Dove?"

"Negli spogliatoi" risponde malizioso.

Un brivido di piacere percorre la schiena di Stiles, afferra le dita che Derek gli porge e si lascia guidare. Entrano nella stanza riservata ai giocatori e Stiles si guarda attorno: è la prima volta che si trova in quel posto e la sua indole curiosa prende il sopravvento. Derek attira la sua attenzione mordicchiandogli il collo mentre le sue abili mani lo denudano completamente. Si stacca per poterlo guardare e Stiles sente quello sguardo bruciargli la pelle e si copre istintivamente.

Derek gli prende le mani e le sposta. "Non nasconderti. Sei bellissimo" gli dice con voce roca.

E Stiles gli crede e gli si riavvicina sicuro. Gli afferra la maglia e gliela sfila per poi passare la lingua sulla sua barba. "È da quando ti ho visto che sogno di farlo"

"Solo questo?" lo punzecchia l'altro.

Stiles sghignazza e scende piano lungo tutto i collo, seguendo la clavicola e chiudendo i denti sui capezzoli. Derek sussulta stringendogli forte i capelli e facendolo gemere. "Ti piace?" chiede Derek tirandoglieli ancora un po'.

A Stiles manca il fiato per il piacere, si sente strano per la reazione che ha avuto il suo corpo a quel gesto. "Non sapevo mi piacesse fino a questo momento" ansima.

"Interessante..." dice l’allenatore, per poi sollevarlo come se non pesasse niente e portarlo nel bagni.

Stiles ne approfitta per stringere le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Derek e affondare il viso nella piega del collo, inspirando il suo odore forte. Derek lo appoggia sul ripiano del lavandino e si inginocchia davanti a lui. "Apri le gambe e appoggiale sulle mie spalle" gli ordina.

Stiles ubbidisce con le guance in fiamme per la posizione esposta che assume. È ancora distratto dai pensieri quando Derek gli lecca piano l'intera lunghezza facendolo urlare. Derek gli tiene ferme le cosce mentre ingloba completamente il membro del ragazzo facendogli sentire il retro della sua gola. Sa che è alla sua prima esperienza e quindi durerà poco, ma non vuole giocare, non questa volta: è stato fin troppo paziente e non vede l'ora di poter affondare in quel corpo caldo e stretto. Succhia forte mentre con un dito stuzzica l'apertura di Stiles. La bagna con la saliva colata dalle labbra strette attorno al suo membro e lo penetra piano. Stiles è talmente preso dal piacere che nemmeno si accorge di quell'intrusione. Dopo averlo mosso un po' ne aggiunge un secondo e sente una mano di Stiles arpionarsi ai suoi capelli.

"Devo fermarmi?" gli chiede staccandosi dalla sua erezione, ma parlando con il viso così vicino che Stiles è scosso da brividi per il contatto tra quel respiro e la sua pelle bollente e bagnata.

"N-no, però ci sono già così vicino" mormora con gli occhi lucidi.

"Vieni pure quando senti il bisogno di farlo" gli dice per poi riprendere da dove si era interrotto.

Derek sfiora la prostata di Stiles facendolo inarcare. Ne approfitta per aggiungere un terzo dito e continuare a grattare quel punto mentre Stiles muove il bacino affondando nella sua gola. L'orgasmo arriva improvviso: Stiles non riesce nemmeno ad avvisare Derek che gli si riversa in bocca, il corpo scosso da spasmi che non riesce a fermare. "Sc-scusa" dice coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.

Derek si stacca e si alza in piedi. “E per cosa?"

"Dovevo avvisarti e farti spostare"

"Va bene così, sei buonissimo" gli dice passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Stiles lo guarda: ha gli occhi liquidi per l'eccitazione, i capelli scompigliati, le guance rosse e la bocca umida e sporca del suo piacere. Ha visto fare quella cosa in una marea di porno e l'aveva sempre trovata disgustosa. Eppure in quel momento non desidera altro. "Voglio assaggiarmi nella tua bocca", è quasi come se sputasse fuori quella frase.

"Avevi detto niente baci"

"Avevi detto di dirti se cambiavo idea. L'ho fatto: voglio baciarti"

Derek si avvicina e poggia le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo. Sono morbide e delicate. E a Stiles sembra di essere in mezzo a fuochi d'artificio e sa di essere ufficialmente fottuto perché quel bacio è la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata. Le lingue si rincorrono e si scoprono curiose, ma con calma. È come se quello che è appena successo non ci fosse stato, è un bacio languido, ad occhi chiusi. La lingua di Derek accarezza la sua, senza fretta, senza che la passione li sovrasti. Stiles non sa da quanto tempo si stanno baciando, ma ad un certo punto sente il suo amico nei piani bassi cominciare a formicolare tornando sull'attenti. Anche Derek se ne accorge perché fa scendere una mano tra le sua gambe carezzandolo piano. Stiles si stacca e lo guarda negli occhi. "Sono pronto" gli dice.

Calmo, sereno, senza dubbi. Derek lo fa scendere dal ripiano e lo gira facendolo piegare con i gomiti poggiati sul lavandino. Si slaccia i pantaloni e li abbassa assieme ai boxer mostrando per la prima volta la sua erezione a Stiles che sgrana gli occhi. "Non ci entrerà mai tutto"

Derek srotola il preservativo sulla sua lunghezza e poi si china sulla schiena di Stiles lasciandogli un bacio sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli, a labbra aperte. "Ci stai ripensando?"

"No. Solo, fai piano". Glielo dice quasi vergognandosi di quella richiesta, ma deve farlo.

"Farò il possibile, te lo prometto" dice Derek per poi cominciare a entrare in lui in un'unica spinta.

Stiles sente il fiato mancargli e si spinge in avanti come per sfuggirgli, le gambe tese come il resto dei suoi muscoli. Derek lo afferra per la vita stringendolo a sé mentre l'altra mano corre ad intrecciarsi con la sua. "Ssssh. Calmo. Ora passa" gli sussurra in un orecchio e Stiles cerca di fare profondi respiri per rilassarsi. "Continua così, sei bravissimo" mormora ancora il più grande.

"Ti prego, non muoverti" piagnucola Stiles, tenendo gli occhi stretti e con una smorfia sul viso.

"Devo uscire?"

"No, no. Dammi son un minuto"

"Tutto il tempo che vuoi" risponde cominciando a vezzeggiargli il collo e spostando la sua mano dal fianco al suo membro tornato morbido.

Prende a massaggiarlo piano e lo sente riacquistare vigore tra le sue dita mentre Stiles comincia a sentire le prima ondate di piacere. "Prova a muoverti"

Derek si dondola appena, attento alle reazione del ragazzo. Quando si rende contro che Stiles non prova quasi più dolore comincia a uscire un po' di più per poi sprofondare ancora. Dopo qualche spinta sente Stiles andargli incontro e decide che può cominciare a fare sul serio. Lo afferra per i fianchi e comincia ad affondare con forza in lui facendolo gemere. Dopo ancora qualche spinta, si avvicina con la bocca all'orecchio del ragazzo sussurrando. "Guardaci"

E Stiles alza gli occhi e si rende conto che si era completamente dimenticato che ci fosse uno specchio di fronte a loro due. È indecente, non saprebbe come altro descriversi: ha gli occhi bagnati di lacrime, le stesse lacrime che hanno rigato le sue guance rosse; i suoi capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni e le sue labbra schiuse sono gonfie; la sua erezione già bagnata di liquido pre seminale è congestionata e sbatte sul piano del lavandino...è semplicemente sconvolto dal piacere. Il suo sguardo si sposta sulla figura di Derek posta dietro di sé e spalanca gli occhi. È nelle sue stesse condizioni ed è semplicemente lo spettacolo più bello ed eccitante a cui abbia mai assistito. Sorride e "Più veloce" chiede.

E Derek lo accontenta aumentando il ritmo. Dopo qualche spinta riesce a trovare la prostata di Stiles. "Der, ancora lì" urla quasi.

Derek alza una gamba di Stiles, facendogli appoggiare un ginocchio, al lavandino e comincia ad affondare con ancora più vigore. "Derek devo venire. Ti prego" piagnucola.

"Toccati"

Quel tono deciso, la voce roca e affaticata per lo sforzo. Stiles potrebbe venire solo con quel suono, ma stringe forte la sua erezione portandosi velocemente ad un orgasmo devastante sporcando persino lo specchio davanti a loro. Derek sente il suo membro soffocare nell'antro caldo di Stiles e non resiste più. Spinge un'ultima volta reggendo Stiles forte e si riversa nel preservativo.

Stiles trema e Derek si sfila delicatamente da lui e lo porta su una panchina facendolo sedere a cavalcioni su di sé, in modo che il sedere non gli tocchi il legno duro. Stiles nasconde il viso nel collo dell'allenatore mentre questo gli accarezza piano i capelli. Quando torna a respirare regolarmente alza il viso e lo bacia. "Mi piaci" gli confessa Stiles candidamente staccandosi senza guardarlo.

Derek gli afferra il mento tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi. "Ragazzino, se ti stai innamorando di me la finiamo qua"

Stiles sente il cuore cominciare a battere all'impazzata. Stupido! Non può permettersi di essere così trasparente. "Finirebbe qua comunque visto che domani riparti" mormora.

Derek resta in silenzio per qualche secondo, ma gli sta ancora accarezzando la schiena nuda. "Sì, hai ragione. È meglio così"

E Stiles comincia a sentire freddo nonostante le calde braccia che ancora lo avvolgono. Si alza e si riveste in silenzio, Derek fa la stessa cosa per poi andare a pulire lo specchio e il ragazzo non sa se aspettarlo o andarsene. Alla fine decide di fermarsi e godersi anche gli ultimi secondi insieme a lui. Camminano verso l'uscita, Stiles è un po' zoppicante.

"Ce la fai a guidare verso casa?" chiede Derek una volta arrivati al parcheggio.

"Io..sì, credo di sì"

"Se vuoi posso accompagnarti io"

"Preferisco di no"

"Ok, allora ciao"

"Fai buon viaggio" gli dice con un sorriso tirato.

E Derek si avvicina e lo bacia piano, ma si stacca troppo presto. "Stammi bene ragazzino"

Entra nella sua macchina e se ne va. E ora Stiles può finalmente accasciarsi poggiato alla ruota della sua Jeep e piangere.

_(ore 21.34) Palestra. Vieni a prendermi. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che raccolga i pezzi. SS_

_(ore 21.35) Arrivo. SM_

 

Il giorno seguente Stiles lo passa chiuso in camera. Scott resta al suo fianco senza chiedergli niente. Giocano con l'X-box e mangiano un sacco di patatine. Bevono anche un sacco di coca cola e Stiles sa già che se ne pentirà perché non riuscirà più ad addormentarsi. Scott se ne va poco prima di cena e Stiles lo guarda andare via dalla finestra e si trova ad osservare il cielo che si stava già scurendo, segno dell'imminente arrivo dell'autunno. Scende al piano di sotto per prepararsi un panino. Suo padre è alla centrale e non tornerà fino al mattino dopo mentre sua madre è timasta chiusa in camera per tutto il giorno. Forse dovrebbe andare a controllarla ma poi pensa che sia meglio lasciarla riposare. Finito di cenare si siede sul divano facendo un po' di zapping alla TV, ma dopo una mezz'ora si arrende e decide di tornare in camera. È seduto al PC quando il cellulare gli segnala che la batteria è scarica. Si alza e lo prende in mano. Controlla lo schermo vuoto. Era un idiota e lo sapeva, ma aveva sperato fino alla fine che Derek gli mandasse un messaggio. Anche solo per dirgli che era arrivato sano e salvo a New York. Spegne il telefono e lo mette sotto carica.


	2. Bounce

**Autunno 2011.**

   
Una settimana dopo inizia la scuola. Stiles passa a prendere uno Scott piuttosto elettrizzato per l'inizio del loro ultimo anno. 

"Amico, quest'anno sarà fantastico, me lo sento" 

"Ti prego dammi un po' del tuo ottimismo" 

"Come fai a non essere felice? Quest'anno saremo le star!!!" 

"Oppure sarà l'anno buono che il professor Harris riesce a bocciarmi" 

"Non si è più fatto sentire?" 

"No, ma passerà. Passa sempre" 

Scott abbraccia forte l'amico. 

"Su, coraggio. Andiamo incontro alla nostra nuova vita da vip" dice Stiles con un sorriso forzato. 

Il primo giorno passa anche meglio di quanto Stiles ha preventivato. Effettivamente non è male essere i più grandi. Vedere i più piccoli spostarsi mentre passavano lo ha esaltato: sa che questa cosa durerà solamente i primi giorni, il tempo di capire chi devono temere e chi no, ma comunque è deciso ad approfittarne. A cena con la sua famiglia sembra essere tornato il ragazzo di sempre, quello che lo sommerge di parole raccontandogli la giornata appena conclusa. Decide persino di guardare la partita di baseball insieme a suo padre mentre sua madre Claudia sparecchiava sorridente.  Finita quella decide che è il caso di andare a letto. Entra in camera e sente il telefono segnalare l'arrivo di un messaggio. Sblocca lo schermo convinto che si tratti di Scott, ma leggendo quel nome la mano trema un po'. 

(ore 22.19) Ciao. DH 

Stiles decide di ignorare il messaggio e risponde invece a quello di Scott che gli chiedeva cos'avrebbe portato il giorno dopo. Si mette a letto con il cellulare ancora in mano. Solo che l'indifferenza riesce a tenerla solo per dieci minuti.  

(ore 22.31) Sei vivo. SS 

(ore 22.34) E tu sei arrabbiato. DH 

(ore 22.35) Che cosa vuoi? SS 

(ore 22.42) Non ho nessun diritto di dirtelo, ma mi sei mancato in questi giorni. So che avevamo deciso che sarebbe stata meglio finirla, ma mi piacerebbe continuare a sentirti e, magari, poterti vedere quando torno a Beacon Hills. DH 

(ore 22.44) Tu lo hai deciso. A me non hai chiesto nulla. SS 

(ore 22.45) E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Chiederti di continuare questa cosa a distanza e segreta? Sei così giovane, Stiles, hai ancora un sacco di esperienze da poter fare, esperienze da persona normale. DH 

(ore 22.48) Credo di essere abbastanza grande da sapere quello che voglio. E se mi avessi chiesto di continuare a sentirci avrei detto di sì senza esitazioni. E poi lo hai detto tu che il nostro è solo sesso, sarebbe segreto, ma di sicuro non sarebbe una relazione. Quindi posso sempre uscire e conoscere altra gente. SS 

(ore 22.51) Lo farai veramente. DH 

(ore. 22.52) Certo. È solo sesso. SS 

(ore 22.53) A tal proposito…Come sta il tuo culo? DH 

(ore 22.55) Ho avuto difficoltà a sedermi per tre giorni, bastardo, ma adesso sta bene...e gli manchi. SS 

(ore 22.56) Lo sapevo che eri un piccolo pervertito. DH 

(ore 22.57) E ti dispiace? SS 

(ore 22.59) Assolutamente no. DH 

(ore 23.01) Ti sei già toccato pensando a noi? A quello che abbiamo fatto? DH 

Stiles sente il sangue affluire verso il basso e si mette comodo nel letto. Questa conversazione si sta rivelando più interessante del previsto, può approfittarne. 

(ore 23.02) No, ho preferito farlo pensando a quello che avremmo potuto fare. SS 

(ore 23.03) Cosa pensavi? DH 

(ore 23.05) Che hai sempre fatto tutto tu. Mi sarebbe piaciuto ricambiare. SS 

(ore 23.06)  _Immagine_ Anche al mio amico qui sarebbe piaciuto. DH 

Stiles sgrana gli occhi fissando la foto. Derek indossa una tuta grigia, una mano stringe da sopra la stoffa il suo membro ben visibile. La sua mano scivola sotto l'elastico dei boxer e afferra il suo membro. 

(ore 23.07) Ti stai toccando? DH 

(ore 23.07) Sì. SS 

(ore 23.07) Sopra i boxer? DH 

(ore 23.07) Sotto. SS 

(ore 23.08) Toglili. E togli anche la maglia. Ti voglio nudo. DH 

(ore 23.09) Ho tolto tutto. SS 

(ore 23.11) Bravo. Ora farai quello che ti dico? DH 

(ore 23.12) Sì. SS 

(ore 23.13) Apri bene le gambe e accarezzati piano. DH 

(Ore 23:13) Sono già duro.. SS 

(ore 23.14) Posso immaginarlo. Leccati le dita e passale lungo il collo ora. DH 

 (Ore 23:14) Vorrei fosse la tua lingua...I tuoi succhiotti sono spariti ieri… SS 

(ore 23.14) E io vorrei leccarti. Ma ora Prenditi i capezzoli tra le dita e pizzicali finché non diventeranno duri. DH 

(Ore 23:16) Derek, vorrei sentire te diventare duro nella mia mano, non quella dei miei capezzoli.. SS 

(ore 23.17) Shhh… Scendi fino alla tua erezione. Accarezzala un paio di volte e poi passa oltre. DH 

(Ore 23:18) Sei sadico. Ora cosa faccio? SS 

(ore 23.18) Massaggiati i testicoli pieni e scendi ancora fino alla tua apertura. DH 

(Ore 23:19) L'ho fatto solo una volta da quando l'hai fatto tu la prima..  Posso infilare un dito? SS 

(ore 23.20) Bravo, ragazzo…Traccia il suo contorno e poi inserisci il primo dito. DH 

(Ore 23:20) Non resisterò molto.. Oddio.! SS 

(ore 23.21) Muovilo piano e quando sei rilassato aggiungine un altro. DH 

(ore 23.23) Der, vorrei che fossi tu a toccarmi così. SS 

(ore 23.25) E io vorrei vederti con le dita sprofondate dentro di te. DH 

(ore 23.28)  _Immagine_  SS 

Derek trattiene il fiato alla vista della foto: dal riflesso dello specchio posto sull'anta dell'armadio si vede Stiles sdraiato a gambe aperte, completamente nudo e con tre dita sprofondate dentro di lui, mentre con l'altra mano sorregge il cellulare. Lo tiene rivolto verso lo specchio, ma a coprirgli la faccia. Derek vorrebbe vedere quelle labbra rosse e i suoi occhi lucidi di eccitazione, ma si accontenta e comincia a muovere la mano velocemente tra le gambe e raggiunge il piacere sporcandosi il petto. 

(ore 23.31) Cazzo ragazzino, sei osceno e così bello che mi hai fatto venire all'istante. DH 

Stiles legge quelle parole ed esplode in un orgasmo inaspettato. 

(ore 23.34) È stato...WOW. SS 

(ore 23.35) È piaciuto anche a me, possiamo farlo. È ancora solo sesso. DH 

(Ore 23:35) Si, possiamo farlo. Ma la prossima volta voglio dirti cosa mi piacerebbe farti… SS 

(Ore 23:36) Vedremo. Ora va a dormire ragazzino, domani hai scuola. DH 

(ore 23.36) D'accordo. Buonanotte! SS 

(ore 23.38) Buonanotte. Alla prossima, Stiles. DH 

E dopo quell'ultimo messaggio Stiles non può fare a meno di addormentarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra. 

 

Nei due mesi successivi, Stiles non perde di vista il telefono per più di dieci minuti e Derek aspetta spesso che sia sera a Beacon Hills per mandare un messaggio al ragazzo. Continuano ad avere conversazioni spinte, a volte anche due volte in una giornata. Derek sorride dicendo a Stiles che ha gli ormoni impazziti, lui gli risponde dicendo che non si è mao toccato così tanto, nemmeno a tredici anni.  

Una sera di metà novembre il più piccolo decide di azzardare e chiede a Derek come sta la piccola Vicky, non gli è capitato di vederla per la città. Derek gli dice che è felice di aver scoperto le gioie delle tempere colorate, sua sorella Laura un po' meno. Un'altra sera, dopo un orgasmo particolarmente appagante, Stiles gli racconta della sua prima cotta, di Lydia e di come ora siano solo amici; Derek gli dice che lui ha solo un'amica a New York, Erica, ma la vede poco. Il ventisei novembre Stiles vorrebbe tanto chiamare Derek perché ha letto un articolo sul giornale che parlava di lui, ma poi si ricorda che loro non hanno quel tipo di relazione e gli manda solo un messaggio in cui si congratula per il suo nuovo contratto come giocatore professionista in una squadra dell’NBA di New York. Derek gli dice che per ora è solo una riserva, ma lo ringrazia e gli dice che è orgoglioso di se stesso. Un'altra sera, di inizio dicembre, Stiles gli parla di Scott e di come gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un fratello, ma lui lo è pure se non hanno lo stesso sangue e va bene uguale; Derek gli dice che ha un'altra sorella più piccola, Cora, che studia in sud America dai loro zii, ma che tornerà a vivere con Laura dopo il diploma.  

Il diciassette dicembre Stiles sta cercando un regalo per Scott su Amazon, sono le undici di sera e sente vibrare il cellulare nel silenzio della camera. Salta dalla sedia e poi legge il nome di Derek sul display. 

(Ore 23:12) Stai già dormendo? DH 

(Ore 23:14) Nah. Tu hai finito gli allenamenti del pomeriggio? SS 

Derek si allena quattro volte a settimana, quel giorno, giovedì, ha quelli pomeridiani. Dalle 14 alle 17, Stiles se lo ricorda per puro caso.  

(Ore 23:15) Si. Sono appena uscito dagli spogliatoi. DH 

(Ore 23:16) Come puoi farmelo venire duro con una frase così semplice? Sei perfido. SS 

(Ore 23:17) Sei tu che pensi solo a quello. DH 

(Ore 23:19) Se, certo. Ora che fai? SS 

(Ore 23:20) È una domanda a cui devo rispondere qualcosa tipo “Ora mi faccio una sega pensandoti?” o una domanda vera? DH 

(Ore 23:22) E poi sarei io il pervertito! Facevo conversazione! SS 

(Ore 22:24) Idiota. Sto comprando una valigia, l'ultima volta si è rotta durante il viaggio. DH 

(Ore 22:26) Oh. Vai in vacanza per Natale? Vai a sciare? Io non ho mai sciato, qui fa sempre caldo. SS 

(Ore 22:30) Se li fa sempre caldo, non credo allora che andrò a sciare. DH 

Stiles vorrebbe davvero trattenersi, ma gli si allarga un sorriso così grande sul viso che potrebbero venirgli i crampi. Sa di non dover aspettarsi nulla, che è stato abbastanza male e che Scott lo chiuderà in casa pur di non farglielo incontrare, ma, da patetico adolescente, gli basterebbe vederlo da lontano. Sta per rispondere al messaggio, ma sente sua mamma chiamarlo dalla camera da letto, risponderà dopo. 

 

Derek si sarebbe aspettato almeno un messaggio in cui Stiles gli chiedeva se sarebbe tornato, dato che non era stato esplicito. Invece il non ricevere nulla, dopo tutti quei mesi di chiacchiere, gli fa stringere un po' lo stomaco. Torna a casa dopo aver comprato la valigia, lì sono le diciotto, e decide di farsi una doccia. Forse Stiles si è addormentato, chissà. 

A doccia finita, Derek controlla di nuovo il cellulare.  

(Ore 22:55) Scusa, mi chiamava mamma, le serviva una cosa. Allora torni per Natale? SS 

(Ore 22:56) Si, sto da Laura. DH 

(Ore 22:59) Bene. SS 

(Ore 23:01) Tutto ok? DH 

(Ore 23:02) Certo, è il sonno. SS 

(Ore 23:03) Ultimamente sembri strano, come se avessi sbalzi di umore. Ieri dopo che abbiamo parlato, mi hai chiamato stronzo bastardo solo perché ti ho detto che avrei ordinato una pizza e tu ne avevi voglia e poi non mi hai più risposto. DH 

(Ore 23:05) Non ho niente, Derek, non rompere, sto solo studiando un sacco. SS 

(Ore 23:06) Come non detto. Posso chiederti solo una cosa? DH 

(Ore 23:07) Ok. SS 

(Ore 23:08) Arrivo a BH il 22, parto il 3 gennaio. Credi di avere tempo di vederci almeno una volta? DH 

Stiles si sente per un momento sconvolto. Derek gli sta chiedendo davvero di uscire? Di vedersi? Ma poi gli arriva un altro messaggio e si sente di nuovo crollare. 

(Ore 23:09) Ho ancora le chiavi della palestra, eh. DH 

(Ore 23:12) Certo. Buonanotte. SS 

(Ore 23:130) Notte, Stiles. DH 

   
 

**Natale 2011.**  

 

È esattamente il ventitré sera e Stiles è davanti alla palestra mentre si sta concentrando per non ibernare. Derek è arrivato a Beacon Hills il giorno prima e Stiles gli ha chiesto di vedersi quella sera, dato che nei giorni successivi sarebbe stato complicato. Derek aveva accettato senza esitazioni e quindi avevano appuntamento (sì, Stiles sa che non dovrebbe essere considerato tale, ma alla fine si vedono loro due soli no? Quindi sì, per lui è un appuntamento. Nella sua testa) alle 21. Sono le 21.15 e di Derek nemmeno l'ombra, Stiles comincia a pensare di aver sbagliato giorno oppure che il ragazzo se ne sia dimenticato quando sente una voce alle sue spalle.  

"Scusa per il ritardo" 

Il più giovane si gira e si trova davanti Derek in tutta la sua bellezza coperto da un cappotto nero, una sciarpa verde avvolta intorno al collo. In quei mesi passati lontano gli sembra sia diventato ancora più bello. Sorride, vorrebbe dirgli di andare a farsi fottere perché sta per morire congelato, ma opta per una via di mezzo. 

"Non fa niente, ma ora apri: ho il culo gelato!" 

Derek apre la porta e lo lascia passare, ma mentre lo sorpassa gli poggia una mano sul sedere. "Povero. Adesso ci penso io a scaldarlo" 

Stiles ringrazia il buio che lo aiuta a nascondere le guance in fiamme: incredibile come nonostante i mesi passati a scriversi le peggio porcherie quell'uomo riesca ad imbarazzarlo ancora così, con gesti quasi casti se confrontati alle loro chiacchierate. Appena entrati Derek chiude la porta e lo abbraccia. "Sembri un ghiacciolo" dice accarezzandogli la schiena. 

"Ho freddo" 

"Sai" sussurra il maggiore cominciando a sfilargli il cappotto "dicono che ci si scaldi più velocemente stando pelle contro pelle" 

E Stiles non resiste più, non che abbia voglia di resistere. Attacca le sua lsbbra fredde alla bocca calda di Derek in un bacio frenetico. L'uomo sembrava non aspettare altro e gli toglie velocemente i vestiti, con la stessa frenesia, mentre Stiles fa lo stesso con lui. Gli bastano solo pochi minuti per restare nudi e altrettanti perché Stiles sia pronto ad accogliere Derek. Quest'ultimo lo prende in braccio appoggiandolo con la schiena contro il muro prima di  entrare in lui. È un amplesso veloce, quasi rabbioso, che fa trasparire la voglia di appartenersi di entrambi. Derek si sente quasi preda dei propri istinti, ma in quel momento non riesce nemmeno a riflettere su questa considerazione. 

Gli ci vogliono davvero poche spinte per raggiungere il piacere e accasciarsi al suolo soddisfatti. Stiles si corica sul parquet della palestra e Derek si sistema al suo fianco. Lo trascina sul suo petto e copre i loro corpi col suo cappotto. "Stai meglio adesso?" 

"Sì" risponde Stiles sfregando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo, attirato dall'odore dell'altro. 

"Fortuna che doveva esserci caldo a Beacon Hills" 

"Non potevo di certo immaginare che sarebbe stato l'inverno più freddo degli ultimi cinquant'anni" prova a difendersi Stiles. 

"Laura ha detto che sono settimane che lo dicono alla TV" 

E Stiles forse dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per avere detto una piccola bugia ma non ci riesce. Sta troppo bene per esserlo. Non risponde continuando a sfregare il naso nella piega del suo collo. 

Restano così, in silenzio, per il resto della serata. 

 

È Natale e Stiles ama il Natale. Ama soprattutto fare i regali, più che riceverli. Sa che non avrebbe dovuto, soprattutto perché l'ha vista una sola volta, ma ha preso un regalo per Vicky oltre a quello per Derek, ovviamente. Ok, prima ha preso quello per Derek e poi quello per Vicky, ma dettagli. Non è nemmeno certo di darglielo. 

(ore 20.32) Buon Natale, Der! SS 

(ore 20.36) Anche a te, ragazzino. DH 

(ore 20.37) Cosa stai facendo? SS 

(ore 20.38) Ho appena aiutato Laura a mettere Vicky a letto. Con tutti i dolci che ha mangiato oggi e l'arrivo di Babbo Natale era agitatissima. Tu? DH 

(ore 20.40) Oggi Scott e Melissa sono venuti a pranzo da noi. Pranzo che è finito tipo mezz'ora fa. Sono appena andati via e io sto cercando di alzarmi dal tavolo senza rotolare. Di a Vicky che Babbo Natale ha lasciato giù un regalo anche da me. SS 

Non era assolutamente una scusa per poterlo rivedere. 

(ore 20.42) Non dovevi. Non ti servono scuse per potermi rivedere. Chiedi e basta. DH 

Ovviamente Derek aveva imparato a conoscere Stiles, non gli era proprio sfuggita quella richiesta poco velata.  

(ore 20.45) Non è una scusa. Vicky è una bambina dolcissima. E poi è solo un piccolo pensiero, davvero. E Laura potrebbe ringraziarmi. SS 

(ore 20.46) Ok, farò finta di crederti. Ti va bene dopo domani, alle 21 in palestra? DH 

(ore 20.47) Perfetto. Ci vediamo. Buona serata. SS 

(ore 20.48) Anche a te. DH 

 

 

Questa volta è Derek ad arrivare in anticipo, alle venti e quarantacinque è già seduto sugli spalti con un pacchetto tra le mani. Stiles gli ha detto di aver fatto un regalo per sua nipote, avrà di sicuro preso qualcosa anche per lui, e questa cosa gli sta mettendo una sorte di ansia. Si sente quasi un peso sulle spalle. I suoi pensieri vengono però interrotti da una voce proveniente dall'ingresso. 

“Cazzo! Perché fa così freddo in California? Brrr!” 

Poi Derek sente distintamente i piedi del nuovo arrivato sbattere sul pavimento, forse per cercare di scrollarsi la pioggia da dosso, e finalmente Stiles entra nel suo campo visivo e Derek non riesce a trattenere le risate. 

“Cosa cazzo ridi, eh? Mai visto un cappello bello come questo?” 

Ma il più grande non riesce a rispondergli, ancora scosso dalla risata. Stiles indossa un cappello di lana con due pon pon, come fossero orecchie. 

“Smettila! Me l'ha regalato una collega di papà, mamma dice che sono sempre bellissimo!” 

Stiles fa una giravolta per farsi ammirare e Derek cerca di riprendersi per rispondere. 

“Vorrei dire che tua mamma lo dice solo per il suo grado di parentela, ma non posso mentire” 

Gli dice facendo un occhiolino, mentre Stiles si avvicina e si posiziona, in piedi, tra le sue gambe aperte per poi abbassarsi e…dargli un morso su una guancia. 

“Shhh! Non lamentarti, te lo meriti. Quello è per me?”  

Stiles indica il pacchetto e Derek, come risposta, glielo porge, stringendo un po' le gambe fino a toccare quelle di Stiles accavallando le caviglie, e mettendogli poi le mani sui fianchi. 

“Apri” 

Derek guarda il ragazzo dal basso mentre strappa la carta regalo, con gli occhi quasi brillanti. Un sorriso si allarga su quel volto perfetto quando vede il contenuto. 

“È…è tua?” 

“Si, è una mia maglietta della squadra. Giuro che l'ho fatta lavare, eh” 

Stiles pensa che gli sarebbe piaciuta anche con il suo odore sopra, ma sa che risulterebbe patetico se lo dicesse. Quindi si limita a stampargli un bacio sulla guancia morsa in precedenza. Fa per posarla sugli spalti, ma qualcosa cade dalla maglia piegata. 

“Cos'è?” 

“Altro regalo” risponde semplicemente Derek 

“Mi hai regalato una chiave? Mi stai diventando romantico? È tipo la chiave del tuo cuore?” 

Derek gli pizzica forte i fianchi prima di dargli dell'idiota, poi gli spiega. “È la chiave di questo posto. Te ne ho fatto una copia, così se arrivi prima di me, non devi gelarti come la volta scorsa” 

E Stiles pensa che forse un po' simbolica lo è lo stesso, ma si trattiene dal dirlo, si limita a un “Grazie”, poi si toglie lo zaino dalle spalle e tira fuori due pacchetti. “Questo è per Vicky, sono acquerelli e un libro da colorare, lascialo aprire a lei”, Derek annuisce e poggia il regalo sugli spalti, “questo, invece è per te. Buon Natale!”. 

Stiles sembra euforico e freme per l'attesa. Quindi Derek cerca di scartare il più lentamente possibile.  

“Bastardo, muoviti” 

“Ho fatto, ho fatto… Oh, grazie, mi piace” 

La carta nascondeva un cofanetto piccolo in cui era chiuso un portachiavi a forma di bussola. 

“Ti piace davvero? L'ho visto pochi giorni fa e ho pensato  _Chissà se piacerebbe a Derek_ , giralo, dietro c'è anche una frase incisa, mi è piaciuta un sacco!” 

Derek rigira l'oggetto tra le mani e poi legge ad alta voce. 

“ _Trova la tua strada_. Piace anche a me” 

“Sono contento” 

Stiles sorride ancora di più e Derek non resiste. Sposta le mani dai suoi fianchi fino alle sue guance arrossate dal freddo e lo invita ad abbassarsi. Si baciano lentamente, non hanno alcuna fretta questa volta, dopo qualche minuto Derek si allontana di poco, sussurrandogli sulle labbra. 

“Posso toglierti questo affare, topolino?” 

Stiles, offeso per l'insulto al suo bellissimo cappello, lo morde di nuovo, sulle labbra, mentre Derek lancia il cappello lontano e gli scompiglia i capelli. “Molto meglio” 

Dopo pochi baci si sentono entrambi andare a fuoco e la lentezza del primo contatto viene accantonata. Sono morsi, preghiere, graffi sulla schiena. Lo fanno per la prima volta sdraiati completamente per terra e guardandosi negli occhi e Stiles si sente morire ancora un po', ma il piacere gli offusca le emozioni negative e tutto quello che fa è stringere quel corpo forte che si spinge in lui. 

Quasi due ore dopo sono fuori dalla palestra, fa ancora più freddo e Stiles ha il naso così rosso e l'altro non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia tenero. Si salutano dicendosi che cercheranno di vedersi prima del ritorno del giocatore di basket a New York ed ognuno sale nella propria auto.  

Stiles riceve un messaggio dopo un'ora. 

(Ore 00:05) Vicky ha saltato per dieci minuti per la felicità. Ti ringrazia. DH 

(Ore 00:06) Che bello! Cosa le hai detto? SS 

Derek ha detto a sua nipote che quello è il regalo del ragazzo gentile che le ha tenuto compagnia al centro commerciale, la bambina ha battuto le mani felice, chiedendogli come lo conoscesse e lui le ha risposto che è suo amico. A Stiles dice solo l'ultima parte. 

(Ore 00:08) Che glielo manda un mio amico. DH 

(Ore 00:10) Bene. Notte, Derek. SS 

(Ore 00:11) Buonanotte, Stiles. DH  

 

Stiles e Derek si rivedono qualche giorno dopo, ma non nel modo in cui Stiles avrebbe voluto.  La squadra di Scott ha organizzato un'uscita nel pub della città per festeggiare l'ingaggio di Derek nei New York Kinics e anche Stiles è stato invitato. Il ragazzo accetta felice per pentirsene dopo nemmeno un'ora: Derek non lo degna neppure di uno sguardo. Sa che non può pretendere nulla, ma almeno che si comporti da amico. E invece lo ignora per tutta la serata concedendo tutte le attenzioni ai suoi ex allievi e ad una moretta tutta curve che lavora dietro al bancone. Stiles se ne va dopo solo due ore con la scusa di aver ricevuto una chiamata da casa. È arrabbiato, talmente arrabbiato che mentre guida sente una lacrima scendergli lungo la guancia e la asciuga con il dorso di una mano con stizza. 

Passano i giorni, ma la rabbia resta: Non si fa più sentire da Derek, non gli manda neppure gli auguri per l'ultimo dell'anno. No, non è vero. Quelli glieli ha mandati, ma solo perché è un ragazzo educato. E quando l'ha fatto era anche un po' ubriaco. Non ricorda nemmeno di avergli dato dello stronzo in quel messaggio, ma lo ha fatto e Derek non gli ha detto niente. Probabilmente sapeva di meritarselo. 

Derek gli chiede se possono incontrarsi il giorno prima della sua partenza, ma Stiles non sa cosa rispondere: Da un lato è ancora arrabbiato dall'altro sa che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta per chissà quanto tempo. Così accetta scrivendogli semplicemente “Ok”. 

Derek arriva alle ventuno in punto. Ha capito che Stiles ce l'ha con lui e sa anche che un po' di ragione ce l'ha. Giusto un po' perché lui è stato chiaro fin dall'inizio con quel ragazzino: nessun legame, solo sesso. Quando arriva alla palestra, però, e trova la Jeep già parcheggiata, pensa che Stiles l'abbia perdonato. L'edificio è buio se non per le luci d'emergenza che restano sempre accese, e trova la porta già aperta: Stiles deve aver usato le chiavi. Usa le sue per chiuderla, sa che non dovrebbe entrare nessuno, ma la prudenza non è mai troppa. 

 Fa i primi passi oltre la porta di ingresso e quello che vede lo lascia senza fiato: Il ragazzo è semi sdraiato sul primo gradino degli spalti, completamente nudo. Il suo membro è già eretto e tre dita sono sprofondate in lui. Derek si avvicina in silenzio, come per non rischiare di spaventarlo facendo rumore. Ma Stiles lo ha sentito, infatti alza la testa e punta il suo sguardo di fuoco in quello di Derek per poi affondare di più le dita, muovendole piano, e gemere il suo nome. Derek si tocca istintivamente il pacco da sopra i jeans mentre allunga l'altra mano verso Stiles. 

"No, spogliati, ma non mi toccare. Stasera comando io" 

E Derek, che ha sempre odiato eseguire gli ordini, si ritrova eccitato all'inverosimile e obbedisce denudandosi completamente. Sente gli occhi del ragazzo seguire ogni suo movimento e, una volta nudo, si mette dritto davanti a lui come per permettergli di vederlo meglio. "Cosa devo fare adesso?" Chiede Derek con voce roca. 

"Toccati. Voglio che diventi duro e pronto per me." 

E Derek lo fa, si massaggia il membro seguendo il ritmo delle stoccate delle dita di Stiles. Quando lo sente duro e umido si ferma. 

"Siediti" gli ordina ancora l'altro. 

Si siede poggiando le mani dietro di sé come per fargli capire la sua sottomissione e Stiles gli si mette a cavalcioni. Prende un preservativo che aveva già preparato e glielo srotola sull'erezione. Poi lo afferra saldamente in una mano, lo punta al suo ingresso e si cala sopra di essa. Si morde il labbro per non emettere fiato per poi cominciare immediatamente a muoversi tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Si alza e si abbassa velocemente, trasmettendo la sua rabbia. Non lo bacia nemmeno. Derek non può far altro che seguire i suoi movimenti spingendosi contro di lui fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo. 

Il più piccolo riprende fiato per poi alzarsi e cercare i suoi vestiti, ma Derek lo afferra e lo fa sedere sulle sue gambe. "Ehi, non fare così. Non devi essere arrabbiato. Io ero stato chiaro" 

E Stiles esplode. "So che la nostra relazione è fisica e va bene così, ma vorrei che quando siamo con gli altri mi considerassi qualcosa, un amico, anche un conoscente, non che mi ignorassi perché no, quello non mi sta bene. Mi hai quasi fatto sentire una puttana, Der" 

E a Derek si stringe il cuore a quelle parole. Si sente egoista e, ancora una volta, ha ferito quel ragazzino che riesce a farlo stare così bene. 

Lo stringe ancora i più a sé e gli appoggia le labbra sul collo. "Hai ragione. Mi dispiace da morire. Sono stato uno stronzo, ma ho così paura che mi possa sfuggire qualche gesto che faccia capire a qualcuno quello che c'è tra noi che ho pensato di fare la cosa giusta. E non ho pensato a come questo potesse farti sentire" 

"Derek, non ti permetterei mai di mettere a repentaglio la tua carriera per me. E questo tuo non fidarti mi ferisce" 

"Mi dispiace" 

"Non ignorarmi più" chiede Stiles prima di baciarlo. 

 

 

Dopo quella serata il loro rapporto ritorna ad essere lo stesso di prima. Quando Derek torna a New York, continuano a mandarsi messaggi e continuano a raccontarsi. Derek una sera gli dice di come è stato il suo primo rapporto con un uomo. Quella sera, aveva vent’anni ed era gia a New York, era andato in un locale gay per la prima volta. Era nella grande mela da quasi un anno ed era solo uscito con una ragazza, Jennifer, ma si era rivelata una pazza che voleva già sposarlo, quando lui non voleva nemmeno andarci a letto. Al locale ci era entrato per curiosità, aveva visto il volantino giorni prima, si era seduto al bancone del bar e aveva ordinato un'acqua tonica. Si sentiva a disagio tra tutti quei ragazzi che non avevano paura di dimostrarsi per quello che erano e stava quasi per alzarsi quando gli si mise davanti un ragazzo poco più basso di lui, occhi azzurri e biondo. Gli aveva chiesto il nome e aveva preso a flirtare in modo molto sfacciato, non che Derek non avesse cominciato a fare lo stesso poco dopo. Passati poco più di quindici minuti, il ragazzo, di cui ora nemmeno ricordava il nome, li aveva invitato a fare un giro in auto. E proprio in quella macchina aveva fatto sesso per la prima volta con un uomo. Racconta anche a Stiles di non essere mai stato passivo, “Non credo mi piacerebbe, mi sentirei a disagio” gli dice. Un sabato pomeriggio, invece, Stiles non gli manda il suo solito messaggio in cui gli racconta come ha vinto contro Scott alla Play, ma Derek comincia a preoccuparsi due giorni dopo, quando il ragazzo non si è fatto ancora sentire. Fa lui il primo passo e gli chiede se sia successo qualcosa, due ore dopo Stiles gli dice che ha un compito di chimica a breve e che non ha studiato un cazzo. Derek decide di non distrarlo e Stiles si fa risentire dopo tre giorni, gli racconta di aver preso una B più e gli chiede di dirgli come glielo prenderebbe in bocca, perché ha bisogno di venire veloce.  

Stiles da quel giorno gli sembra sempre più nervoso e distante. I messaggi, anche se solo parole scritte, a Derek sembrano freddi perché mancano di sarcasmo e ironia. Probabilmente avrà trovato qualcuno con cui uscire. 

   
 

**Primavera 2012.**  
 

Una sera di inizio primavera Stiles sembra quello di prima e Derek ne approfitta per dirgli che da lì a tre giorni sarà a Beacon Hills per le vacanze di primavera. Stiles fagli risponde con una richiesta. 

(Ore 22:34) Quando atterri, possiamo vederci? Ho bisogno di vederti. SS 

Non può che acconsentire. Quando parte, gli manda un messaggio per dirgli a che ora atterrerà, ma Stiles non risponde e lui deve spegnere il cellulare per il decollo. 

Non ha avvisato Laura del suo arrivo, quindi noleggia un'automobile e parcheggia fuori laa palestra che però è chiusa. Due ore dopo del ragazzo non c'è ancora traccia e decide di fare un giro per la città per sbollire la rabbia.  

È dalle parti del parco cittadino quando sul ciglio della strada vede Scott, in abiti eleganti che corre e la cosa gli sembra così strana che inchioda con la macchina. “Scott!” 

Il ragazzo blocca la corsa e si guarda intorno fino a vederlo e spalancare gli occhi. “Coach Hale! Cosa ci fai qui?” 

“Vacanza. Dove corri?” 

Scott sembra pensarci su, ma poi parla. “Cerco Stiles, non è che l'hai sentito?” 

“Io?” 

“Si, Derek, tu” 

Scott gli rivolge uno sguardo così…duro? Che Derek capisce che lui  _sa_. “No, non lo sento da un po', l'altro ieri sera” 

Scott si passa le mani tra i capelli, sembra indeciso. “Cazzo. Ok, mi ucciderà, ma te lo dico. So che lui non voleva, ma forse tu puoi aiutarmi. Vedi, sua mamma era malata, ultimamente era molto grave…”  

Derek nota subito che Scott sta usando verbi al passato, quindi lo interrompe, “Quando?” gli chiede. 

“L'altra notte, verso le due. Ma Stiles è scappato appena è finita la cerimonia e-“ 

Derek lo interrompe di nuovo, “Ti aiuto a cercarlo, chiamami a questo numero se lo trovi, è il mio personale. Io ho il tuo, ti avviso se lo trovo per primo” 

Quando ha già messo in moto, Derek eente  Scott ringraziarlo a gran voce.  

 

Derek spera di conoscere Stiles almeno un po', perché altrimenti non saprebbe dove andare. Le luci della palestra sono spente, ormai è buio, e la porta è chiusa. Non si arrende e preende la sua chiave per aprirla. Attraversato l'ingresso, comincia a pensare si essersi sbagliato, ma nel buio scorge una figura rannicchiata contro il muro  in fondo alla stanza, nell'angolo più all'ombra. Stiles se ne staa seduto con le gambe racchiuse con le braccia e strette al petto la testa bassa. Derek si avvicina lentamente e nota quanto le sue spalle siano scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi. Manda a quelj paese la lentezza, Stiles deve aver comunque sentito la porta aprirsi, e a passi veloci lo raggiunge e gli si inginocchia davanti. Derek non sa davvero cosa fare, non le sa fare quelle cose e quindi segue l'istinto e gli prende la testa tr le mani, senza alzargliela, e gli posa tanti baci al centro del capo.   

Stiles singhiozza più forte appena sente quel contatto, le lacrime sembrano non finire e sono quasi quarantotto ore che piange. Non sente più nulla a parte quelle mani forti che sa non dovrebbero essere lì, ma non riesce proprio a dispiacersene. Sente quelle mani accarezzarlo fino alla nuca, sfiorargli la pelle del collo per poi risalire; sente i baci continui, senza sosta e sente Derek tirare su col naso. È quello che gli fa alzare lo sguardo e gli fa incontrare quegli occhi verdi e liquidi. Derek sta silenziosamente piangendo per lui, le lacrime gli bagnano le guance, la barba, ma non sposta le mani per asciugarle. Le sposta solo per asciugare le sue, per passargli i pollici sotto gli occhi sicuramente gonfi. 

Derek non sa ancora cosa fare. Vedere gli occhi di Stiles bagnati di lacrime gli ha stretto lo stomaco così tanto che ha avuto un crampo. Non sa cosa dire e continua a guardarlo, è il ragazzo a parlare. 

“Mamma non c'è più” 

Derek annuisce, per dire che lo sa, e gli bacia delicatamente la fronte. 

“Lo so che…che tu non dovresti essere qui. Cioè lo so che ti ho invitiato, ma erano giorni fa e ora non sapevo dove andare e quei vestiti neri, tutta quella gente e…e DEREK!” 

Stiles gli si butta improvvistamente tra le braccia e quasi lo fa cadere all'indietro. Continua a sussurrare ail suo nome tra le lacrime alternandolo con “Mamma”. Derek lo stringe, quasi dondola come se lo stesse cullando e gli accarezza la schiena per calmarlo.  

Stiles si calma dopo qualche minuto, ma non si sposta. Continua a respirare piano nel sul collo, stringendolo con una forza che non avrebbe pensato di avere.  Poi gli fa una domanda a cui Derek risponde con un tono calmo. 

“Come si fa ad andare avanti? Tu come hai fatto?” 

“Il dolore non diminuirà mai. Ci si rassegna, si vive di ricordi e ci sarranno giorni in cui non riuscirai nemmeno a respirare, ma si va avanti, si deve andare avanti” 

Stiles sembra pensare ad qualcosa, poi dice qualcosa che fa quasi tremare Derek. “Mi dispiace tanto, se ti avessi conosciuto, ti sarei stato vicino tutto il tempo” e tira su col naso. 

Derek non sa cosa rispondere, quindi lo stringe più forte e agisce. Si tira su reggendo Stiles per la vita, gli bacia ancora la fronte e gli fa una richiesta. “Ti va se avviso Scott che stai bene e poi andiamo a casa mia?” 

Stiles gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita e Derek lo sente annuirei contro il suo petto. Si toglie la giacca, Derek, e gliela poggia sulle spalle prima di condurlo fuori.  

 

Derek non ha una vera e propria casa a Beacon Hills. Vive nella dependance di sua sorella Laura, l’ex capanno degli attrezzi della sua vecchia casa, la casa dove è cresciuto. È l'unico posto in cui, però, può portare Stiles. Dopo essere uscito dalla palestra ha detto a Scott di aver trovato il ragazzo e che quella notte starà con lui; Scott gli ha solo detto di prendersi cura di suo fratello. 

Ora sono in macchina, l'aria fuori è fresca e si abbatte sui loro volti, dati i finestrini aperti. Appena è salito in auto, Stiles si è rannicchiato sul sedile anche con i piedi, si è girato verso il finestrino e non si è mosso, le braccia strette intorno alle ginocchia. Derek ha messo in moto e cerca di andare più veloce possibile, non ce la fa a vederlo così. Ad un certo punto, però, Stiles singhiozza e Derek allunga una mano verso la sua schiena, muovendola in cerchi concentrici. Sa che non serve a nulla, ma lo fa sentire meno inutile. 

Quando arrivano nel viale di casa, le luci sono ancora tutte accese e dalla finestra si vede che Vicky sta ballando davanti alla tv; Derek svolta, diretto al retro, e si ferma. 

“Stiles, siamo arrivati” 

Stiles sente quella voce che cerca di essere calma e annuisce. Derek probabilmente si sta sforzando, sta cercando di mostrare un qualche tipo di empatia, ma per ora decide di non farsi domande. Scende dalla macchina e si lascia guidare in quella specie di piccola casetta in legno. Sente Derek togliergli la giacca e la cravatta già slegata: Gliel'ha annodata suo padre quella mattina senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, poi Melissa gliel'ha raddrizzata e gli ha passato una mano nei capelli. Stiles si sente spingere verso un grande letto al centro di quella stanza e si siede sul bordo, Derek si abbassa ai suoi piedi e lentamente gli toglie scarpe e calzini. Vorrebbe dirgli che nin ce ne è bisogno, ma gli piacciono quelle attenzioni e poi non crede di avere la forza di parlare. 

Derek si rialza dal pavimento e passa una mano, istintivamente, tra i capelli del ragazzo che gli sta di fronte, poi gli prende le gambe e lo aiuta a stendersi. Stiles si rannicchia subito su un fianco, la guancia affondata nel cuscino bianco e Derek fa per spostarsi e andare in bagno a risciacquarsi e poi andare a prendere almeno dell'acqua per l'altro. Non riesce a muoversi, però, perché Stiles gli affetta un polso e lo costringe a guardare nei suoi occhi ancora lucidi. 

“Faresti una cosa per me, Der?” Derek annuisce e lui continua. “Voglio sentirti dentro di me. Voglio sentirmi vivo. E voglio che tu finga di star facendo l'amore con me” 

Derek non risponde, non saprebbe nemmeno cosa dire, ma comincia a sbottonarsi la camicia e a togliersi le scarpe, lentamente. Rimasto in jeans, si siede al fianco di Stiles che gli passa distrattamente una mano sul petto, con i pensieri da tutt'altra parte, però.  “Posso farti un'altra richiesta?” 

Derek annuisce ancora una volta, mentre sente ancora Stiles passare le lunghe dita tra la peluria sul suo petto. “Fammi smettere di pensare” 

Derek, in risposta, gli chiede con lo sguardo di spostarsi al centro del letto, poi gli si sdraia addosso, tra le gambe che Stiles ha aperto, e comincia a lasciargli succhiotti sul collo. Lo sveste lentamente, lasciandogli un segno su ogni lembo di pelle scoperto. Comincia sbottonando la camicia, un bottone alla volta per poi fargliela scivolare dalle spalle. Gli slaccia i pantaloni lanciandoli insieme alla camicia. Si toglie velocemente i jeans per poi ritornare sul corpo del ragazzo. Lo bacia piano, infilandogli una mano tra i capelli e massaggiandogli la cute mentre sfrega il suo bacino sull’erezione ancora morbida del compagno. Si stacca dalle sue labbra e traccia una scia di baci che parte dal collo e arriva all’ombelico. Lo oltrepassa e prende l’elastico dei boxer tra i denti per poi tirarlo verso il basso lasciandolo nudo. Si inginocchia e appoggia una gamba di Stiles sulla sua spalla facendogli sollevare il bacino dal letto. Si porta due dita alla bocca e le succhia. 

“No, Der. Non prepararmi. Prendimi così” 

“Non voglio farti male” 

“Ma io voglio che tu mi faccia male. Ne ho bisogno” mormora con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. 

“No, mi hai chiesto di fare l’amore con te ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare. Fidati di me. Ti farò stare bene” 

E Stiles lo fa. Si rimette coricato abbandonandosi completamente all’altro. Derek si mette anche l’altra gamba sulla spalla e con le mani sostiene le natiche in quella posizione così esposta. Con i pollici allarga le natiche mentre soffia sopra la sua apertura. Stiles si ritrova a trattenere il fiato nel momento in cui capisce le intenzioni del moro. Derek da una prima leccata lungo tutta la fessura per poi concentrare le sue attenzione al suo anello di muscoli. Stiles pensa di non avere mai provato un piacere così intenso: comincia a urlare e dimenarsi completamente perso in quelle nuove sensazioni. Dopo minuti che gli sembrano infiniti crede di essere sull’orlo della follia. 

“Der, basta. Ti voglio. Ho bisogno di te” 

Derek lo fa stendere di nuovo e si sfila l’intimo. Si infila veloce il preservativo e lo penetra con un’unica spinta. Non gli lascia il tempo di abituarsi cominciando subito a muoversi. Si sfila quasi completamente per poi rientrare in lui in affondi lenti ma profondi. Man mano che i gemiti di Stiles diventavano più acuti Derek aumenta la velocità. Un urlo più potente gli fa capire di aver trovato il punto giusto  Comincia a colpirlo ripetutamente. Alza lo sguardo Stiles negli occhi e vede che sta piangendo. Derek intreccia le sua dita con quelle del ragazzo. 

“Ragazzino, guardami” gli sussurra dolcemente. 

Stiles lo fissa. 

“Sono qui. Mi senti?” gli chiede stringendo di più la presa e spingendo più a fondo. 

Stiles annuisce. 

“Voglio che tu continui a concentrarti sulla mia voce, sui miei tocchi e sui miei occhi, va bene?” 

“O-ok” 

“Sei così bello... Mi eccita la tua pelle così bianca, è perfetta per essere marchiata” dice Derek percorrendo con la mano tutto il braccio di Stiles per poi scendere lungo il collo e toccare il segno di alcuni succhiotti. 

“E le tue labbra, mi piacerebbe vederle sporche del mio seme” continua passandoci sopra il pollice. 

“E i tuoi capezzoli sono così sensibili che mi verrebbe voglia di giocarci per ore” prosegue pizzicandoglieli e facendoglieli diventare duri. 

“E per finire il tuo culo sembra fatto apposta per accogliermi” conclude facendo scendere la mano fino al suo anello di muscoli tracciandogli il contorno dilatato. 

E Stiles lo sente ovunque, fuori e dentro di sé. Ed esplode in un orgasmo senza bisogno di toccarsi. Derek lo segue dopo un paio di spinte. Aspetta che Stiles riprenda a respirare regolarmente per poi alzarsi, andare in bagno, darsi una ripulita e tornare con un asciugamano bagnato. Toglie delicatamente i residui di seme dallo stomaco di Stiles, gli infila una sua maglietta e un paio di boxer puliti e lo mette sotto le coperte. Si riveste anche lui è di infila al suo fianco. Stiles gli si rannicchia ad un fianco e  Derek lo abbraccia e gli fa appoggiare la testa al petto carezzandogli piano i capelli. 

“Grazie” lo sente sussurrare prima di addormentarsi. 

 

Quando Stiles si sveglia sente gli occhi gonfi e attaccati tra loro e ha un forte mal di testa. Cerca di stropicciarsi gli occhi e quando riesce ad aprirli si guarda intorno abituandosi alla luce. La prima cosa che vede sono le lenzuola bianche che gli ricoprono le gambe e una maglia larga e rossa che indossa. Spostando lo sguardo osserva la stanza: non è molto grande, a parte il letto c'è un armadio, una scrivania su cui sono impilati dei libri e un computer portatile e uno specchio sull'altra parete. Continua a guardarsi intorno fino a quando da una porta che non aveva notato esce Derek con addosso solo i pantaloni di una tuta, i piedi scalzi: dev'essere il bagno. Il più grande fa per avvicinarsi, ma quando sta per parlare vengono entrambi spaventati da un rumore e un urlo.  

Il rumore dev'essere stata la porta della dépendance, l'urlo è più facile da capire da chi è arrivato. 

"ZIO DERDER!" 

Vicky entra correndo nella camera e salta con un unico slancio tra le braccia di Derek che la solleva, Stiles cerca di sparire tra le lenzuola, nonostante sia ancora intontito. 

"Vic, si bussa quando si entra in una stanza che non è la propria, ricordi?" 

"Scusa, zio, ma mamma ha detto che forse eri arrivato e io sono corsa via e volevo dirti ciao!" 

"Beh, sta attenta la prossima volta. Comunque, ciao a te" 

"Quando sei arriv- Oh. Lui è...è...il signore degli acquerelli!" 

Stiles vorrebbe sprofondare nel terreno. Per fortuna Derek rimedia. "Si, ma ti va di salutarlo dopo? Ora va a fare colazione, dai" 

"Va bene" 

La bimba scocca un bacio sulla guancia del più grande ed esce correndo come è arrivata. Derek si siede sul lato opposto del letto e guarda Stiles. "Mi dispiace, di solito trova sempre solo me qui dentro. Ti stavo per chiedere se vuoi un'aspirina" 

Stiles annuisce e si alza, cercando i propri vestiti, ma Derek lo precede. 

"Il tuo...i tuoi vestiti li ho messi in quella sacca, prendi questi, starai più comodo" 

Il ragazzo sussurra un grazie e indossa la tuta e la t-shirt che gli sono stati appoggiati di fianco, beve l'aspirina che Derek nel frattempo gli ha preparato e dondola sulle punte dei piedi non sapendo cosa dire. 

"Metto le scarpe e ti accompagno?" lo precede ancora una volta Derek. 

 

Escono in silenzio, della bambina non c'è traccia, ma Stiles vede distintamente quella che deve essere Laura Hale passeggiare lungo il viale con il giornale tra le mani. È quasi sicuro sia lei, l'ha vista qualche volta in giro.  

Derek gli fa segno di salire in macchina, ma la voce di Laura li fa fermare. "Ehi, fratellino, vieni qui e nemmeno saluti?" 

Derek si avvicina a sua sorella dandole un bacio su una guancia. "Ciao, Laura. Ti dispiace se parliamo dopo? Accompagno Stiles a casa" 

Laura, che sembrava non aver visto ancora bene il ragazzo, si gira verso di lui e Stiles la vede irrigidirsi. È il figlio dello sceriffo, sa di essere conosciuto. "Ciao Stiles. Andate pure, tranquilli, state insieme tutto il tempo che volete" dice sorridendo dolcemente. 

Stiles pensa che Laura sembra davvero simpatica, gli piacerebbe conoscerla, ma le parole di Derek gli gelano il sangue. "Lo accompagno e torno, non preoccuparti" 

Entrano in auto e non parlano per tutto il tragitto.  

Derek guida fino a casa dello sceriffo, sul vialetto è parcheggiata l'auto di ordinanza insieme ad una Jeep color puffo. Accosta e si gira verso Stiles per chiedergli almeno come sta, se ha bisogno di qualcosa, se ha fame. Ma il ragazzo ha già aperto la portiera e mentre scende gli parla senza nemmeno guardarlo. "Grazie per aver finto stanotte, buona giornata, Derek" 

E a Derek sembra di aver ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno volto perché lui non ha finto: tutto quello che ha fatto gli è venuto naturale, forse fin troppo. Ma preferisce che il ragazzo continui a pensare che sia così. 

 

Derek non sente più Stiles per un'intera settimana. La voglia di sapere come sta è tanta ma ha paura: sa di essersi esposto molto quella notte, e non se ne pente, ma non vuole che Stiles possa pensare che la loro QualunqueCosaSia si stia evolvendo. Laura non gli ha fatto domande, ma il suo sguardo gli ha fatto capire che ha intuito qualcosa e questo lo blocca ancora di più. Due giorni prima di partire si decide a mandargli un messaggio. 

(ore 18.36) Tra due giorni parto. Come stai? DH 

(ore 18.49) Vuoi vedermi? SS 

(ore 18.51) Sì, mi piacerebbe. DH 

(ore 19.00) Perfetto. Stasera alle nove in palestra? SS 

(ore 19.02) Va bene. A dopo. DH 

E a Derek un po' dispiace che abbia scelto ancora la palestra e non abbia nemmeno provato a proporre casa sua ma forse è meglio così. 

Alla sera si vedono e sembra che quella notte non ci sia mai stata. Derek nota gli occhi rossi e gonfi di Stiles, ma vede anche lo sforzo che il ragazzo sta facendo per sorridere e così non gli chiede niente. Si limitano a sfogare le loro voglie e poi restano abbracciati, in silenzio. Si salutano un paio di ore dopo con un veloce bacio. Derek torna a New York due giorni dopo. 

 

 

**Estate 2012.**  

Dopo il ritorno di Derek a New York il loro rapporto non sembra aver subito modifiche. Si sentono quasi ogni giorno continuando a raccontarsi piccole cose di sé e per procurarsi grandiosi orgasmi. 

Anche se per Stiles non è esattamente così. Quella notte si è reso conto di come sarebbe essere amato da Derek e gli è piaciuto, gli è piaciuto più di quanto potesse immaginare e di quanto gli fosse consentito. E odia essersi reso così vulnerabile davanti a quel ragazzo che ama, ma che non potrà mai ricambiare. Si, perché Stiles si è accorto di amarlo davvero. Scott aveva ragione: la sua colossale cotta si è trasformata in vero e proprio amore e c'è dentro con tutte le scarpe. E fa male, specialmente dopo aver perso una figura importante come quella di sua madre. Dopo il suo funerale si era rifugiato in palestra proprio con la speranza che Derek lo trovasse e quando il ragazzo era comparso e lo aveva abbracciato aveva cominciato a respirare un po' meglio. Poi lo aveva visto piangere e pensava che, forse, un po' c’era dentro anche lui. Poi lo ha sentito parlare con la sorella e ha capito che, probabilmente, la sua era solo pietà. E si era sentito peggio perché lui aveva realmente bisogno di Derek. Ci aveva messo due giorni per decidere che, piuttosto che dover rinunciare a Derek, avrebbe preferito continuare così. Rivederlo facendo finta che non fosse successo niente non era stato per niente facile. Fortuna che poi era ripartito e fingere per messaggio era molto più semplice.  

Arriva l’estate è Stiles sta meglio. Il dolore è ancora presente ma è certo di poter rivedere Derek senza problemi, tornando ad essere il ragazzo allegro di sempre. Era arrivata la fine di luglio e Derek sarebbe dovuto tornare a metà agosto. Fremeva per la voglia di comunicargli la grande novità ma voleva dirglielo di persona.  

Il telefono vibra e Stiles sblocca distrattamente la tastiera. 

(ore 21.23) Ciao ragazzino. DH 

(ore 21.24) Sembri felice stasera. Qualche bella notizia? SS 

(ore 21.26) Si, mi ha appena chiamato Laura. Viene a trovarmi a New York insieme a Vicky. Arrivano la settimana prossima e staranno qui per venti giorni. È la prima volta che lo fanno e non vedo l’ora di fargli visitare la città. DH 

(ore 21.28) Che bello! Chissà come sarà felice Vicky di prendere l’aereo. Poi torni a BH con loro? SS 

(ore 21.32) No, quest’estate non torno a BH. Non ho nessun motivo per farlo visto che Laura e Vicky vengono qui. DH 

(ore 21.38) Già, hai ragione. Devo andare. Scott mi aspetta. Buonanotte! SS 

(ore 21.39) Speravo potessi farmi compagnia. Pazienza. Divertiti! Buonanotte ragazzino. DH 

Stiles si corica sul letto e porta le ginocchia al petto abbracciandosele. Dopo quei messaggi la voglia di uscire è passata. Avvisa Scott che sicuramente capirà. Si addormenta poco dopo con gli occhi umidi. 

 

Stiles sente poco Derek nel periodo in cui Laura e Vicky sono a New York e non ha ancora trovato il momento giusto per dirgli della sua decisione, ma ha paura di come potrebbe reagire l'altro. È inizio settembre quando finalmente si decide. 

(ore 22.32) Hai finalmente il tuo appartamento libero? SS 

(ore 22.34) Dio si. Amo da morire le mie donne ma non ne potevo più. Sono rimasto fermo per un’ora a godermi il silenzio. E girare nudo per casa. DH 

(ore 22.35) Interessante. Soprattutto la parte in cui giri nudo. Dici che avrò mai la possibilità di vederti? SS 

(ore 22.37) Mi stai proponendo una videochiamata? DH 

(ore 22.39) No, intendevo proprio di persona. Settimana prossima sono a New York. Ho scelto di frequentare il college lì. SS 

(ore 22.42) E, di grazia, quando pensavi di dirmelo? Quando comparivi alla mia porta con la valigia? DH 

(ore 22.43) Sei arrabbiato? SS 

(ore 22.44) Certo che sono arrabbiato. Mi avevi assicurato che ti andava bene quello che potevo darti e ora ti trasferisci nella mia città, senza dirmi niente, alla vigilia del mio debutto come titolare e pretendi che non mi arrabbi?. DH 

Stiles sa che Derek ha ragione, ma questo non gli impedisce di sentirsi comunque ferito. 

(ore 22.47) La scelta che ho fatto non riguarda te, ma solo il mio futuro. Non sei il centro del mio mondo e, tranquillo, non lo sarai mai. NY ha il corso migliore di criminologia, per questo l’ho scelto. Alloggerò nel campus, non è mia intenzione trasferirmi da te. Anzi, ora come ora credo di non volerti neppure vedere. Congratulazioni per la tua promozione. Addio. SS 

E lancia il cellulare giù dal letto, spegnendolo. 

 

Derek si sente un po' in colpa leggendo il messaggio, ma non sa cosa rispondere. Decide quindi di aspettare che a Stiles passi e si faccia sentire. E invece niente. Passano due settimane e del ragazzo nessuna traccia. 

 

È il venti Settembre quando Derek esce da una caffetteria e lo vede dall'altro lato della strada. È più di sei  mesi che non si incontrano e Stiles sembra un'altra persona. Ha le spalle più larghe, cammina con la schiena diritta e sorride come se fosse nel posto migliore del mondo. Derek decide di non chiamarlo, di non farsi vedere e continua la sua camminata verso il proprio appartamento. La seconda volta è Stiles a vedere Derek e decidere di scappare. Sta uscendo dalla lavanderia a gettoni, ha addosso gli unici vestiti puliti che gli erano rimasti e ha due sacche piene di abiti lavati da trasportare. La lavanderia del campus era fuori uso ed è stato costretto ad uscire, ma non si sarebbe immaginato di vedere Derek. Derek che è all'angolo della strada fermo a chiacchierare con un ragazzo che indossa la sua stessa felpa, dev'essere un suo compagno di squadra. Stiles deve passargli di fianco, così alza il cappuccio della sua di felpa sulla testa e cammina più veloce possibile trascinando le due sacche, solo che per la sua sfiga colossale riesce ad inciampare anche sui propri piedi e per poco non finisce sotto un'auto. Si sente afferrare per un braccio poco prima di schiantarsi contro la strada e sente una voce chiedergli se sta bene. Si gira per rispondere e sa già chi si troverà davanti. Il ragazzo sconosciuto,  quello che parlava con Derek, gli sta ancora tenendo il braccio e gli sta sorridendo, ma  Stiles riesce a vedere solo lo sguardo del suo...il suo nulla, terrorizzato.  

"Ehi, allora? Stai bene? Ti sei fatto male?" 

Stiles annuisce e osserva meglio lo sconosciuto che tanto sconosciuto non è. Si tratta di Jackson Wittermore, stella emergente dei New York Knick e rinomato playboy.  

"Si, si, sto benissimo. Grazie per l'aiuto" 

"Figurati, cerca di non farti investire, ragazzino" 

Playboy e stronzo, Stiles si corregge e si infuria per come è stato chiamato. Gira i tacchi e continua sulla sua strada. 

Due giorni dopo quell'avvenimento, Derek non resiste e gli manda un messaggio. 

(Ore 13:09) Forse ho un po' esagerato quella volta. NY non è mia. Mi ha fatto piacere rivederti. DH 

Stiles non vorrebbe rispondere, ma dopo tre ore cede, come sempre di fronte a quell'idiota. 

(Ore 16:19) Ti farebbe piacere rivedermi di nuovo? SS 

 

Prendono appuntamento per la sera successiva. Stiles deve farsi trovare a Brooklyn, di fianco un locale, il Mountain alle dieci in punto. Arriva con tre minuti di anticipo e Derek è già lì, appoggiato all'angolo della strada, al muro del locale. Quando lo raggiunge gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli dice di seguirlo. Passeggiano per un po', fino ad un edificio a tre piani su cui fa mostra di sé la scritta "Motel" illuminata di blu. Stiles se lo aspettava, non potevano mica vedersi in giro tranquillamente, ma ne è comunque un po' deluso. Vengono accolti da un uomo di mezza età, seduto dietro un bancone, che porge a Derek la chiave della camera numero trentaquattro dicendo "Immagino tu voglia la solita con balcone, ragazzo". Quella sera, Stiles, gli chiede di prenderlo da dietro, perché sa che non riuscirà a trattenere almeno una lacrima che lo tradirebbe. Affonda il viso nel cuscino quando viene e urla, di frustrazione e di piacere, mentre Derek, ignaro, gli bacia la schiena pensando che tutto quello gli è davvero mancato, ma uscendo da Stiles subito dopo per chiudersi in bagno.  

 

Tornano in quello stesso posto, in quella stessa stanza altre cinque volte in due settimane, cercando buchi di tempo libero tra allenamenti di uno e lezioni dell'altro. Una sera Derek ha dei dolori ad una spalla per una botta presa scontrandosi con un avversario, Stiles passa le due ore del loro incontro prima a massaggiarlo con una pomata, poi lo fa stendere di schiena sul letto e glielo prende in bocca. Mentre Derek si riprende, si prepara da solo e poi si siede sulla sua rinata erezione.  

Il ventiquattro ottobre Stiles sta pensando di chiedere a Derek di incontrarsi quella sera, quando il suo compagno di stanza si sposta dallo schermo del pc e Stiles riesce a vedere l'articolo che stava leggendo. 

“ _La famosissima modella di intimo Kate Argent avvistata nel centro di New York insieme a Derek Hale, nuova promessa del basket”_  

Stiles vorrebbe credere ad un caso di omonimia, ma quello che tiene un braccio intorno alla vita sottile di quella donna bellissima è proprio Derek, compreso di occhiali da sole Ray Ban e quella sua maglietta verde con i bottoncini al collo che proprio lui gli ha sfilato di dosso più di una volta.  

Non vorrebbe cercare su Google altre notizie, ma lo fa. Sembra che quello non sia stato il primo avvistamento della coppia. La modella si è appena lasciata con il suo fidanzato storico, ma non sembra soffrire per niente mentre bacia Derek con la lingua di fronte a tanti fotografi. Nemmeno a Derek sembra dispiacere. Lei, nonostante sia famosissima, ha tutte le caratteristiche di una arrampicatrice sociale. Il suo ex era un attore emergente, divenuto poi famoso in tutto il mondo, ma dimenticato da tutti dopo una storia di droga. Lei l'ha lasciato dopo un anno di storia. E sembra stia sfruttando la nascente popolarità di Derek allo stesso modo. In un articolo è definito “Il cestista ballerino”, con tanto di foto del suo balletto, e a Stiles non può non far male un po' lo stomaco. La rabbia prende il sopravvento e decide dj mandare un messaggio. 

(Ore 17:01) Vedo che ora hai anche la fidanzata di copertura. Ma complimenti. Quando pensavo di dirmelo? SS 

(Ore 18.46) Non hai nessun diritto di arrabbiarti perché noi non siamo niente. DH 

(Ore 18.47) Lo so di non avere nessun diritto di essere geloso, ma speravo di contare almeno qualcosa come amico. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo. SS 

(Ore 18.50) E secondo te cosa dovrei fare? Ormai sono qui da più di un anno e nessuno mi aveva mai visto con nessuna ragazza... DH 

(Ore 18.52) Ci sono persone che preferiscono vivere la loro vita privata in... privato SS 

(Ore 18.54) Tu non sai cosa significa vivere sotto i riflettori, dover fingere di essere quello che non sei con chiunque e farti piacere ciò che invece ti fa schifo. DH 

(Ore 18.58) Hai ragione, non so niente. Ma nonostante tu continui a considerarmi nessuno ho imparato a conoscerti e vederti per quello che sei. E ho visto un ragazzo stupendo. Sono certo che le persone continueranno ad amarti indipendentemente da chi ti porti a letto. SS 

(Ore 19.01) Non è così semplice. Sono appena entrato nel mondo dell’NBA e non posso rischiare di perdere tutto. Quindi continuerò a farmi vedere con Kate. Se ti sta bene ok, altrimenti ciao. DH 

E Stiles vorrebbe davvero avere la forza di dargli il ben servito, ma poi pensa al fatto di essere l’unico di cui Derek si è fidato e spera che rimanendo al suo fianco possa trovare la forza per cambiare idea. 

(Ore 19.09) È solo sesso. Con chi ti vedi non è un mio problema. Vorrei solo che pensassi bene a quello che fai. SS 

(Ore 19.12) Alla fine io uso lei e lei usa me. Anche se la bacio in pubblico e ci vado a letto per accontentarla in privato, non è nulla per me. DH 

(Ore 19.13) Va benissimo. Vorrei solo farti una domanda. SS 

(Ore 19.14) Dimmi. DH 

(Ore 19.16) Quando entri in lei, quando le tocchi il seno, quando le baci il collo… come fai a fartelo venire duro? SS 

(Ore 19.18) È una domanda del cazzo. Ci si vede, Stiles. DH 

Derek avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e urlargli contro che è ovvio che pensa a lui. È ovvio che chiude gli occhi e immagina di essere entrato in lui, di muoversi in quel corpo caldo che non sta mai fermo, di lasciare succhiotti sulla sua pelle bianca. Ma non può, ha capito che Stiles sta iniziando a coinvolgersi in quella storia più del dovuto e, anche se è solo sesso, lo conosce da tanto e gli vuole bene, non può ferirlo. Quindi si ripete che sia giusto così e va agli allenamenti serali.  

Nella settimana seguente Derek non contatta Stiles per vedersi perché si allena tutti i giorni per una partita importante della domenica, Stiles fa lo stesso.  

La domenica il giocatore è agitato, quel giorno non partirà dalla panchina, ma scenderà in campo dal primo minuto per la prima volta e spera di non dimenticare come si palleggia. Entra in campo tra i suoi compagni di squadra, inoltre sa che Kate è sugli spalti perché gli ha chiesti di dedicarle il primo canestro. Derek non sa nemmeno se riuscirà a prendere un pallone, ma ha accettato lo stesso. Va ad occupare la sua posizione e sente Jackson chiamarlo. 

“Ehi, Hale! La tua bella, lì, ha dimenticato di mettere la maglia?” 

Derek si gira verso il punto che gli ha indicato il suo compagno di squadra e vede la ragazza con addosso un top quasi trasparente e quasi assente, che gli manda un bacio. Sorride impacciato e riporta lo sguardo al centro campo, la partita sta per iniziare. Ciò che frega Derek è il percorso che compiono i suoi occhi per ritornare al campo. Poche gradinate sotto Kate c'è un'altra persona che conosce bene: Stiles. Anche lui lo sta guardando, con un ghigno strafottente sul volto che Derek capisce solo quando vede un altro ragazzo, che gli è seduto di fianco, sussurrargli qualcosa in un orecchio. Stiles risponde allo sconosciuto senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, poi l'arbitro fischia l'inizio della partita e Derek deve concentrarsi sul gioco.  

Riesce a fare quattro tiri da tre punti e anche una schiacciata. Il primo tiro lo dedica a Kate, le manda un bacio mimando il gesto del fare canestro in un modo un po' impacciato. Dopo la schiacciata il pubblico è quasi in delirio e gli chiede a gran vice il suo balletto, quindi si sposta sotto la curva e il speaker gli mette anche una musica per aiutarlo. Twerka guardando Stiles fisso negli occhi, mentre lui ricambia il suo sguardo con le labbra socchiuse per lo stupore.  

Quando l'incontro finisce, la sua squadra ha vinto, Derek fa la doccia e tarda un po' perché Kate prima lo ha fermato per baciarlo davanti alle telecamere. Quando esce dallo spogliatoio vede Stiles scendere gli spalti, da solo, e non resiste. 

(Ore 19:56) Segui le indicazioni per lo spogliatoio. Entra nella porta piccola sulla destra. DH 

Aspetta per tre minuti, poi la porta del deposito degli attrezzi si apre e Stiles entra spaesato. È quasi completamente buio lì dentro, Derek è appoggiato ad uno scaffale , lo afferra per un polso e se lo tira praticamente addosso. Stiles urla poco virilmente, ma sente subito una mano a chiudergli le labbra, la mano di Derek. Un'altra cosa che sente subito è un’erezione che si scontra con la sua che gli sta tirando i pantaloni da quando Derek ha iniziato a ballare. Sta per dire qualcosa, ma il più grande preme ancora di più la sua mano sulla sua bocca e, contemporaneamente, si cala sul suo collo cominciando subito a succhiare e leccare. Stiles geme contro la sua pelle, riesce ad aprire un po' le labbra e gli morde forte il palmo, ma Derek continua ad insistere su quella porzione del suo collo gemendo a sua volta. L'unica cosa che può fare è spingere il bacino contro quello dell'altro per trovare un po' di sollievo, poi si ricorda che ha ancora l’uso delle mani e le infila nella tuta di Derek cominciando a stringere e muovere velocemente, continuando a strusciarsi sulla sua gamba. Derek non dà pace al suo collo, giusto sotto la mandibola, ma allo stesso tempo se lo stringe addosso e lo aiuta muovendo la gamba contro la sua erezione. Vengono quasi contemporaneamente, uno nei pantaloni come il peggiore degli adolescenti, l'altro in una mano che ora lo accarezza piano, sporca del suo seme.  

Si sentono entrambi distrutti, come se avessero fatto sesso per ore, Derek si appoggia ancora di più contro lo scaffale tirandosi dietro Stiles. Gli lascia andare finalmente il collo, soffiando delicatamente su quel pezzo di pelle sicuramente viola. Stiles geme ancora poi sfila la mano dalla tuta e se la pulisce sulla maglia di Derek. 

“Cazzo, Stiles” 

“Mi hai lasciato un succhiotto che non andrà via nemmeno tra un mese, questo è il minimo” 

Derek di tutta risposta gli dà un bacio a stampo ancora in quel punto, prima di rispondere. “Mi sono lasciato prendere, di al tuo ragazzo che ti ha punto un’ape” 

Stiles lo guarda male, nonostante la poca luce, poi ghigna. “Geloso, Hale?” 

“Per niente. Mi dispiace solo per le sue corna” 

Stiles si stacca e cerca di legarsi la giacca in vita per coprire la chiazza umida sui jeans, poi si avvicina alla porta. “Esco prima io, non vorrei che qualcuno ti scoprisse. Ci si vede, fuoriclasse” 

“Certo, ciao, ragazzino” 

 

 

Stiles non vede e non sente Derek da almeno dieci giorni, ma non se ne fa un problema. A breve dovrà sostenere i primi erano e ha un'ansia a livelli stratosferici. Sta passeggiando per andare al Central Park a studiare, ha preso quell'abitudine da poco, quando si blocca davanti ad un'edicola. Quello che lo sconvolge è una pila di giornali, Vogue, con sopra, in prima copertina e in grande una foto in alta definizione di Derek e Kate sorridenti. Sotto il titolo: 

“ _Derek Hale e Kate Argent presto sposi! I dettagli a pagina_ _3!_ ” 

Stiles non ha proprio voglia dei dettagli di pagina tre, vuole solo urlare. Mentre fa la strada del ritorno verso il campus, manda un messaggio allo stronzo. 

(Ore 10:03) Come? Non mi hai nemmeno mandato l'invito? Mi aspettavo di essere il tuo testimone. SS 

(Ore 10:08) Sei arrabbiato. DH 

(Ore 10:12) Meglio di te che sei fottutamente fidanzato! SS 

(Ore 10:13) Alle sette al motel? DH 

(Ore 10:14) Alle sette al motel. SS 

 

Stiles passa le ore seguenti a piangere e ad urlare, alle sei fa una doccia, si rende presentabile e alle sette e un quarto è fuori quella struttura fatiscente. Entra senza nemmeno salutare il proprietario, va direttamente alla loro solita stanza e spalanca la porta che Derek lascia sempre aperta per lui. Lo trova seduto sul letto, le mani tra i capelli e i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Alza lo sguardo quando  Stiles  sbatte la porta chiudendola e si alza avvicinandosi al ragazzo. 

Lo schiaffo che Stiles gli dà, gli rimbomba dentro e nelle orecchie, ma la cosa che più gli fa male inspiegabilmente è lo sguardo deluso che gli rivolge. “Questo è per farti le mie congratulazioni, idiota che non sei altro!” 

Stiles urla, i pugni stretti lungo il busto, poi alza un braccio e gli dà un altro schiaffo. Derek non reagisce, non ci riesce. “Questo, invece, è perché prendi decisioni del cazzo! Come ti è saltato in mente? Posso capire la copertura, ma un matrimonio, Derek? Davvero?” 

E Derek decide di spiegarsi. 

“Non avevo scelta. Jackson…Jackson il giorno dopo la partita ha detto di aver visto un ragazzo uscire dal ripostiglio, sembrava avesse appena scopato. Ti aveva visto, Stiles e ha detto di essere sicuro che uno della squadra fosse una “Checca”! Per fortuna sono stato lì dentro almeno mezz'ora, così non mi ha visto!” 

Stiles sembra ancora più furioso. “C'è sempre una scelta, Derek. C'è sempre una cazzo di scelta!” 

“Io non ne ho. Non sono come te, non mi posso permettere di andare in giro con un mio ipotetico fidanzato come se nulla fosse. Questo ambiente fa schifo, sarei escluso da tutte le squadre prima ancora che io riesca a dire campionato mondiale!” 

Stiles comincia a camminare avanti e indietro, Derek si risiede sul letto. 

“E tu, non dovresti arrabbiarti. Non siamo nulla l'uno per l'altro, la vita che sto rovinando è la mia, capisco che può dispiacerti, ma le scelte sono mie” 

Stiles si ferma di colpo, gli si avvicina e si inginocchia davanti a lui. Derek alza lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere la prima lacrima scendere da quegli occhi di ambra. Stiles sorride amaro, poi alza un braccio e gli dà il terzo schiaffo, più debole degli altri, ma che a Derek fa cento volte più male. Stiles sembra ferito, sembra davvero distrutto dall'interno e Derek capisce il perché solo quando apre la bocca e parla. “E questo…questo è perché ti amo, razza di idiota. Mi hai fatto male in un modo in cui non credevo fosse possibile” Si alza e si avvicina alla porta, poi dopo averla aperta si rigira e continua “Non farti più sentire né vedere. Considerami morto”. 

La porta si chiude e Derek, finalmente, urla. Contro se stesso, la propria vita. Urla perché ha distrutto una cosa bella come quel ragazzo che gli ha sempre sorriso. Urla perché il vuoto che ora sente è troppo doloroso. Si addormenta stremato su quel letto come ha fatto altre volte per motivi molto più piacevoli, ma quando si sveglia la mattina, Stiles non c'è.  


	3. Lay-up

**Primavera 2013.  
 **

Per quanto a Derek manca da morire, rispetta la volontà di Stiles e non lo cerca più. I preparativi per il matrimonio gli fanno venire la nausea, ma ormai non può evitarli. Non può evitare discorsi sui colori delle tovaglie o sullo stile delle partecipazioni e nemmeno quelli su chi invitare. Ha litigato anche con Laura: lei aveva già capito tutto e ha tentato in tutti i modi di fargli cambiare idea, ma senza riuscirci. Alla fine gli ha detto che, anche se non approvava e odiava Kate, gli sarebbe restata vicino. 

In quei mesi in cui non ha visto né sentito Stiles ha capito quanto anche i suoi sentimenti verso quel ragazzino siano sinceri e profondi. Talmente profondi da decidere di lasciarlo andare e dargli la possibilità di trovare qualcuno che possa amarlo alla luce del sole. Per quello non ha mai cercato di contattarlo.  

È la sera del suo addio al celibato e i suoi compagni di squadra gli hanno organizzato una festa nel night più  _in_  della città. Eppure Derek vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne che li. Resiste per ben due ore prima di sentire la necessità di uscire a prendere aria. Ha bevuto, ma non abbastanza per trovare attraenti quelle spogliarelliste maggiorate che gli si strusciano addosso e gli ammiccano. Esce dall'uscita secondaria del locale e va a sbattere su qualcuno che cade per terra. Derek lo aiuta subito ad alzarsi sperando non si sia fatto male e... “Stiles?” mormora sorpreso. 

Stiles lo guarda prima stupito e poi, una volta capito da dove è uscito, ferito. Si volta per andarsene, senza nemmeno salutarlo, ma Derek lo blocca per un polso. “Resta con me stanotte” gli chiede quasi come una supplica. 

Stiles abbassa lo sguardo. “Non puoi chiedermi questo, non dopo quello che ti ho confessato” 

“So di essere un fottuto egoista, ma ti prego, solo per questa notte, fai ancora l’amore con me” 

E Stiles lo odia per quello che gli sta chiedendo e per le parole che sta usando, parole che gli squarciano lo stomaco, ma poi vede gli occhi colmi di disperazione di Derek e cede, ancora una volta. “Solo per questa notte” mormora, poi aggiunge “Prendilo come il mio regalo di nozze” 

Derek si aspettava una frecciatina, è pur sempre il solito ragazzino sarcastico, ma sorvola, ha solo bisogno di stare con lui. “Aspettami qua. Vado a prendere la macchina”. 

Stiles fa un piccolo cenno con la testa e Derek va al parcheggio, non avvisa neppure i ragazzi, tanto saranno così ubriachi da non accorgersi della sua mancanza. Carica Stiles nella macchina e guida fino al loro Motel. Entrano nella solita camera e Derek, dopo aver sbattuto la porta, prende Stiles per il collo della maglia e lo stringe a sé, come un disperato, cominciando a baciarlo come se ne avesse bisogno per vivere. E forse un po' è cosi, gli dice una voce che somiglia tanto a quella arrabbiata di sua sorella. Gli strappa letteralmente i vestiti di dosso e lo morde, lo graffia e gli lascia marchi ben visibili. Stiles sembra creta nelle sue mani, si lascia stendere sul letto, ha gli occhi socchiusi e lucidi e Derek riesce a partorire un solo pensiero. “Mio” e glielo soffia sulla pelle, ad ogni segno che gli lascia, ad ogni bacio.  

Quando il ragazzo è completamente nudo, non può fare a meno di dirgli “Sei bellissimo”. 

Stiles quasi freme quando comincia a prepararlo; Derek sente il suo corpo tremare, poi si accorge che anche il proprio sta avendo la stessa reazione. Stiles è stretto come sempre, forse un po' di più, E Derek gli sussurra rassicurazioni. “Sei la cosa più preziosa che ho” e aggiunge un dito. 

“Mi sei mancato ogni minuto” e lo bacia sulla fronte. 

Stiles non riesce a pensare. Tutte quelle parole lo stanno facendo sentire stordito, si sente come se stesse vivendo un vita non sua, tutto quello non può essere vero. 

Derek perde il conto di tutte le volte in cui si avvicina all'orecchio di quel ragazzo e gli chiede scusa.  

Stiles si sente pronto, vuole Derek dentro di sé e non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiederglielo, gli basta uno sguardo. Il più grande si posiziona meglio tra le sue gambe, senza staccare un attimo gli occhi dai suoi e appena sprofonda in lui sente ogni tassello andare ad suo posto. Si sente giusto, accettato, si sente amato dalle mani di Stiles che lo accarezzano piano. “Ti amo” mormora spingendo in lui per l’ultima volta. 

A Stiles manca il fiato e si aggrappa al collo di Derek con tutte le sue forze come per non lasciarlo più andare via. Derek si muove lentamente cercando di far durare quel momento il più possibile.  Entrambi non ce la fanno più, ma nessuno dei due fa qualcosa per accelerare i movimenti, le spinte. Si muove dentro al corpo del suo ragazzino, Derek, per ore o forse sono solo pochi minuti prima di essere colto alla sprovvista dall’orgasmo. Sente il suo petto bagnarsi segno che anche Stiles è venuto e si accascia su di lui nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. 

“È vero?” chiede Stiles con voce spezzata. 

“Cosa?” gli chiede strofinando il naso sulla sua pelle e cercando di imprimersi il suo odore nella testa, addosso, ovunque. 

“Che mi ami. Hai detto che mi ami” Stiles sembra chiederglielo come un bambino, come se gli stesse chiedendo se è vero che Babbo Natale esiste. 

“Si, ti amo” glielo ridice baciandogli una guancia arrossata e sudata, sentendo il cuore di Stiles battere freneticamente contro il suo petto. 

“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” 

E Derek decide di aprirsi fino alla fine. “Perché non potrò mai darti quello che meriti. Sono egoista, ma non fino a questo punto e tu sei una persona fantastica, non come me” 

Stiles gli si stringe addosso con tutto il corpo, se non fosse un momento così drammatico, Derek gli darebbe del koala. 

“Non sposarla. Resta con me. Mi va bene rimanere nell’ombra, ma non sposarla” gli dice disperato, con le lacrime nella voce. 

“Mi dispiace. Non posso” 

“Sei solo un vigliacco” gli urla Stiles per poi spostarlo ed alzarsi velocemente. 

Si riveste e se ne va senza voltarsi, non riuscirebbe a sbattere la porta se lo facesse. 

“Perdonami” sussurra Derek sentendo la porta sbattere prima di lasciarsi andare ad un pianto liberatorio. 

 

 

È il giorno del matrimonio e Derek vorrebbe solo scappare. Ha già vomitato quattro volte ed è certo di aver rivisto la cena della settimana prima. Sente la cravatta soffocarlo e si chiede perché hanno scelto un giorno così caldo. O meglio perché lo abbia fatto Kate perché lui non ha avuto nessuna voce in capitolo: non ha potuto scegliere neppure il suo vestito, uno smoking nero, semplice, nulla di che. 

Arriva in chiesa in perfetto orario mentre Kate è perfettamente in ritardo. La marcia nuziale comincia a suonare e la sposa fa il suo ingresso. Derek comincia a sudare e si gira a cercare lo sguardo di sua sorella. Laura gli fa un piccolo sorriso rassicurante. Kate è raggiante nel suo abito bianco e rosso e Derek non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che il rosso sta meglio su Stiles. Sente gli occhi inumidirsi e spera che gli invitati, di cui forse conosce la metà della metà, scambino le sua lacrime per emozione. La cerimonia, ringraziando il cielo, è breve. Nessuno dei due è realmente credente ma Kate voleva fare le cose per bene. Il momento più brutto per Derek è lo scambio degli anelli: gli sembra di essere definitivamente in trappola. Quando i novelli sposi escono dalla chiesa vengono sommersi da una pioggia di riso e coriandoli e accecati dai flash dei paparazzi. Derek abbraccia Kate per ripararla dal riso e nota Stiles oltre le sue spalle. Indossa una felpa rossa e sì, Derek può constatare che quel colore sta meglio a lui. Vede chiaramente anche gli occhi gonfi e rossi e la sua espressione delusa e fa forza su se stesso per non correre da lui. Invece distoglie gli occhi e abbraccia forte Laura che gli è andata vicino per congratularsi. Poi Derek viene travolto dalla marea di ospiti e non capisce più nulla. 

Stiles è ancora dall'altro lato della strada che osserva la scena. Si volta per andarsene quando... "Mi dispiace"

Stiles sussulta e si gira verso Laura. "Ci ho sperato fino alla fine, sai?" dice asciugandosi una lacrima traditrice. 

"Non credere che per lui sia stato facile rinunciare a te" 

"Evidentemente non ero abbastanza per lui" 

"La vita è stata piuttosto crudele con mio fratello. Gli ha portato via tanto fin da quando era piccolo, e tutto quello che ha adesso se l'è guadagnato contando solo sulle sue forze. Per questo ha così paura di perdere tutto" 

"E ha preferito perdere me" mormora sconfitto. 

"Per quanto possa contare, non sono d'accordo con la sua scelta" 

Stiles fa un piccolo sorriso prima di andarsene. 

 

 

Il viaggio di nozze prevede una crociera nel mare del sud America, di solo una settimana perché sia Derek che Kate hanno impegni lavorativi. È il secondo giorno di viaggio e Derek già non ne può più, si sente soffocare: Il mare che lo circonda, la situazione in generale. Scoppierà a breve.  

Quella sera sono stati invitati a cena dal capitano. Kate risplende, Derek riesce ad ammettere, oggettivamente, che è davvero una bellissima donna, ma quando si gira e vede un ragazzo magro che di spalle sembra Stiles, saluta tutti e si chiude nel bagno della cabina. Agisce senza pensare, fa una cosa che non ha mai fatto e quasi sobbalza quando ottiene risposta. 

“Pronto? Der-Derek, sei tu?” 

Sentire la voce di Stiles gli fa quasi risalire tutta la cena, gli fa dolere lo stomaco, ma poi riesce a calmarsi e parla. “Ehi, ragazzino” 

Ma ovviamente Stiles è ancora arrabbiato. “Che cazzo vuoi, Hale? Non hai una luna di miele da fare?” 

Derek ha perso le speranze di fingere con quel ragazzo dall'ultima volta in cui l'ha visto, quindi parla senza freni. “Luna di miele? Sono costretto a baciare in pubblico una donna, ci sono andato a letto ieri sera e mi è venuto duro solo immaginando che fossi tu!” 

“Derek, basta” 

“Non ce la faccio, Stiles. Mi manchi, voglio  _te_ , non lei. Voglio il  _tuo_  corpo solido contro il mio, voglio i  _tuoi_  occhi che mi guardano e mi sfidano, voglio le  _tue_  mani sulla mia pelle” 

Stiles sospira, non riuscirà mai a smettere di arrendersi a quel bastardo che gli sta rovinando la vita. Lo fa solo perché la disperazione che sente da quel telefono è la stessa che vede tutti i giorni quando si guarda allo specchio. “Anche a me manca sentire le tue mani, la tua lingua” 

Derek si siede comodo sulla vasca, sa dove andrà a finire quella conversazione e non riesce a pentirsene. “Sai cosa ti farei con la lingua?” chiede. 

“Cosa?” 

E il gioco comincia, un gioco che tra loro non è mai finito.  

“Dimmi prima dove sei e come sei vestito” 

Stiles obbedisce, come sempre. “Sono in camera mia, sul letto e ho…uno schifo di maglia gialla perché non ho fatto il bucato e i boxer. Tu come sei vestito? Dove sei?” 

“Sono in bagno, con un cazzo di smoking. Ti stai già toccando?” 

Derek conosce già la risposta, è sempre la stessa e Stiles non lo delude. “No, aspetto te” 

“Bene” gli dice, “infila una mano sotto la maglia e sfiorati i capezzoli, stringili tra indice e pollice, forte” 

“Fa-fatto. Tu spogliati, prendi l'auricolare e spogliati completamente, Der” 

“Lo sto già facendo. Ti si sono induriti? Ti piace?” 

“S-si” 

“Vorrei tanto sentirli sotto la mia lingua, vorrei morderli. Sei già duro, Stiles?” 

“Si. Tu?” 

“Da quando ho sentito la tua voce. Toccati lo stomaco, accarezza quella striscia di peli sotto l'ombelico e toccati da sopra i boxer” 

“O-okay” 

“È duro?” 

“S-si, tanto, posso-posso togliere le mutande?” 

“No” 

“Bastardo” 

“Pensa che sto facendo la stessa cosa, vorrei che fossero le tue mani, ormai sai cosa mi fa impazzire. Come io lo so con te” 

“E co-cosa?” 

“Ti piace quando ti lecco ovunque, ma ti piace anche assaggiare la mia pelle. Ti piace baciarmi il petto e ti piace quando sei sopra di me e ti stringo le mani sui fianchi” 

“Der…” 

“Togli i boxer” 

“Oddio, finalmente” 

“Vorrei vederti, vedere il tuo cazzo rosso e già bagnato” 

“Po-posso?” 

“Toccati, voglio sentirti gemere il mio nome” 

“Der-Derek…” 

Derek sa che si stanno facendo del male, ma la lussuria prende il posto della razionalità e non pensa più. I respiri di Stiles sono sempre più affannati e i suoi non sono da meno, ma vuole sentire quella voce più a lungo possibile. “Fer-fermati” 

Stiles geme stizzito, ma Derek sa che si è fermato. 

“Porta due dita alla bocca, succhiale e poi penetrati veloce” 

“Non mi piace farlo da solo… Preferisco quando sono le tue dita a farlo perché vuol dire che non sono solo…” 

“Non sei da solo, sei sempre con me. E io sono sempre con te, anche adesso” 

Stiles si sente morire ancora un po', ma fa quello che gli è stato chiesto, mentre Derek sospira dall'altro capo del telefono. 

“Fa-fatto. Cazzo, Derek!” 

“Ti piace? Vorrei essere io a prepararti, leccandoti, per poi infilarmi in te. Vorrei sentire la tua pelle calda sbattere contro la mia mentre mi muovo veloce. Voglio sentire i tuoi gemiti nelle mie orecchie, direttamente. Cazzo, voglio baciarti fino a quando non avrò più respiro” 

“Ah…” 

“Vieni per me, vieni insieme a me” 

“Ci-ci sono quasi” 

“An-anche io, ragazzino. Vorrei venire dentro di te, non nella mia mano. Non ti sono mai venuto dentro” 

“An-anche io lo-lo vorrei” 

“Vieni sul mio stomaco mente ti sono dentro, fammi sentire come ti stringi intorno a me” 

Derek sente gemiti sempre più forti e aumenta la velocità con cui si sta toccando. Capisce quando Stiles viene travolto dall'orgasmo perché pochi momenti prima prende a pronunciare il suo nome ininterrottamente, per poi urlarlo un'ultima volta.  

Entrambi respirano affannosamente, Derek si siede per terra, appoggiato alla vasca, completamente nudo. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma gli basta il respiro di Stiles che lentamente si calma.  

Sta per chiedergli come sta, cosa ha fatto in quei giorni, ma una voce lo interrompe. 

“Ehi, Derek? Sei li? Stai bene?” Kate urla oltre la porta del bagno, ma l'unico suono che arriva alle sue orecchie è quello che indica l'interruzione di chiamata. Riprova a chiamare Stiles, ma il cellulare è già spento. Deve rivestirsi prima che sua…moglie si insospettisca. 

Per i tre giorni successivi prova a richiamare Stiles, ma l'unica risposta che ottiene è quella della voce registrata che gli dice “ _Il numero da lei chiamato è inesistente_ ”.  

   
 

Appena la nave attracca al porto Derek lascia moglie e bagagli con la scusa di dover andare in palestra. In realtà ne approfitta per fare un giro nella zona del campus di Stiles. Si calca il cappello sulla testa e passeggia per i sentieri del college ma del ragazzo nessuna traccia. Decide di provare a chiedere in segreteria. Si avvicina alla segretaria con il suo migliore sorriso. "Salve, posso avere un'informazione?" 

La donna resta sicuramente affascinata da lui perché sembra sul punto di sciogliersi "Tutto quello che vuoi" 

Derek ridacchia "Avevo appuntamento con un amico, ma non si è presentato e non risponde al telefono. Vorrei essere sicuro che stia bene. Potrebbe dirmi il numero della sua camera?" 

"Certo tesoro. Dimmi il nome" 

"Stilinski" 

La segretaria digita velocemente sulla tastiera del PC per poi voltarsi verso di lui mordicchiandosi il labbro. "Mi dispiace, ma il tuo amico non si trova più qui" dice. 

"Intende che non risiede più al campus?" prova Derek tentando di non farsi prendere dal panico. 

"No, intendo che si è trasferito" 

"Potrei sapere dove?" tenta con un filo di voce. 

"Mi dispiace, ma è stato richiesto dal ragazzo che l'informazione resti riservata" 

Derek esce consapevole che gli resta solo un ultimo tentativo. Prende il telefono e chiama Scott. Gli ci vogliono otto chiamate prima che il ragazzo si decida a rispondere e non buttargli giù. E altre tre prima che gli permetta di parlare e non si limiti a insultarlo e chiudere la chiamata. Ovviamente non gli dice né dove si trova Stiles né come sta. Riesce solo a farsi promettere che, in caso gli succeda qualcosa di grave, lo avviserà. 

  
  
 

**Autunno 2016.**  

 

Stiles sta rimettendo piede a New York per la prima volta dopo tre anni. Nonostante quella città gli abbia portato via la felicità non riesce ad odiarla. Ha finito il college in primavera e adesso sta accompagnando il suo fidanzato, Cory, a far visita ai suoi genitori. Ha conosciuto il ragazzo durante una delle sue prime lezioni nel nuovo college. Stiles stava infondo all'aula senza voglia di conoscere nessuno, ma Cory gli si era seduto vicino ed era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Ha ripetuto la stessa cosa per le due settimane successive finché non si è presentato e lo ha invitato a prendere un caffè. Stiles ovviamente aveva rifiutato, ma Cory non si era arreso: Continuava a sedersi vicino a lui durante le lezioni e poi gli faceva la sua proposta. Stiles accettò dopo un mese. Cominciarono a frequentarsi anche fuori dai corsi e a conoscersi. Cory era un ragazzo solare, simpatico, che non si vergognava di quello che era e non gli chiedeva mai nulla. Stiles gli disse subito che non se la sentiva di avere una relazione e lui, sorridendo, gli assicurò che lo avrebbe aspettato. Lo baciò esattamente un anno e due mesi dopo e aspettò altri tre mesi prima di andare a letto con lui. Stiles non riusciva a dimenticare Derek, ma si era reso conto che la presenza di Cory lo aiutava a non pensarlo o almeno a non soffrire quando gli capitava di farlo. Mettersi insieme fu inevitabile e, dopo il college, Cory gli disse che avrebbe voluto fargli conoscere ufficialmente i suoi. Stiles non era molto entusiasta dall'idea di tornare a New York, ma non era riuscito a rifiutare. Senza contare il fatto che Scott era riuscito ad entrare nella squadra dei New York Knicks a avrebbe avuto il suo debutto tra qualche giorno e non poteva mancare alla prima partita di suo fratello. Anche se l'idea di rivedere Derek lo spaventava a morte. Non lo vedeva dal giorno del suo matrimonio e non lo sentiva dal suo viaggio di nozze. Aveva evitato ogni notizia lo riguardasse e non aveva raccontato niente di lui nemmeno a Cory. Quel poco che sapeva era che stava ancora con Kate nonostante lei fosse stata beccata con altri uomini. 

"Ehi, tutto bene?" gli chiede Cory distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. 

"Sì, andiamo?" gli risponde soreidenso. 

Cory lo prende per mano fischiettando come un bambino e si incamminano verso il ristorante. E Stiles adorava quel lato del suo carattere. Era così spontaneo in tutto quello che faceva che un po' lo invidiava. Non si faceva problemi a baciarlo in pubblico e non voleva nascondere quello che era.  

Arrivano a destinazione ed entrano.  

I genitori di Cory sembrano molto alla mano, non avevano avuto nessuna difficoltà ad accettare la sessualità del figlio. A dirla tutta nemmeno suo padre, lo sceriffo, aveva avuto problemi. Anzi, la sera che gliel'aveva confessato e gli aveva raccontato di Derek lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva confidato che Claudia se n'era già accorta e che gli voleva bene lo stesso. Aveva detto a suo marito “Quando il nostro bambino sarà pronto te lo dirà, abbraccialo anche per me”. 

Stiles, però, durante quel pranzo mangia poco. La sera ci sarebbe stata la partita di Scott e lo stomaco era aggrovigliato. Cory sembra intuire qualcosa, ma fa finta di nulla. 

Le sei arrivano troppo alla svelta e Stiles si trova sedutoi n tribuna senza nemmeno ricordare il percorso che ha fatto. I New York Knicks entrano in campo e tutti si alzano in piedi ad applaudirli. Tutti tranne Stiles che resta incantato a guardare la figura di Derek: era diventato più adulto ed era ancora più bello, quel bastardo. Si era fatto crescere i capelli e la barba era più folta. Le sue spalle sembravano più larghe e anche i muscoli erano aumentati. Stiles si trova a pensare che se prima riusciva a sollevarlo senza difficoltà chissà ora cos'avrebbe potuto fare, ma scuote la testa per eliminare quei pensieri. 

La partita finisce troppo presto e Stiles si sente quasi in colpa perché non ha degnato di uno sguardo Scott: i suoi occhi erano solo per Derek e la cosa lo riempie di rabbia. 

Escono dalla palestra e si fermano ad aspettare Scott al parcheggio. Quando il ragazzo esce Stiles gli si getta tra le braccia. 

"Sei stato fantastico" gli dice in un orecchio.

"Guarda che mi sono accorto che non stavi seguendo me" 

Stiles trema un po' tra le braccia del suo migliore amico. 

"Non sarà presente al party, vero?" 

"È il capitano. Certo che ci sarà. Ma se non te la senti di venire lo capisco" 

"No, vengo. E poi non saprei come spiegarlo a Cory" 

Scott di stacca per poi sorridere. "Andiamo?" urla allegro. 

Salgono sulla macchina di Scott e raggiungono il luogo della festa. 

 

Il luogo che la squadra ha scelto è una villa con piscina. Intorno ci sono alberi ricoperti di lucine colorate, c'è tantissima gente e Stiles lo prende come un buon segno: sicuramente non lo vedrà.  

Entrano e dopo aver attraversato atrio e corridoio escono sul giardino sul retro. Lungo la piscina ci sono gruppetti di persone che chiacchierano mentre i camerieri passano con champagne e stuzzichini. Stiles afferra un calice e lo beve tutto d'un colpo. 

“Tesoro, vacci piano, lo sai che reggi male l'alcool” gli dice Cory sorridendo. 

“Lo sai che le folle mi danno fastidio, ora sono più rilassato” 

Hanno perso Scott appena entrati, quindi passeggiano un po' da soli. Ci sono molti volti conosciuti, anche qualche attore famoso. Si trovano nei pressi del bancone bar quando Scott li affianca colpendoli sulle spalle. “Allora, ragazzi? Vi state divertendo? Avete visto quanti vip?” 

Stiles sta per rispondere che si, ha visto, ma Cory li interrompe. 

“Porca miseria! Scott, ti prego, presentamelo!” e alza il dito per indicare qualcuno. 

Stiles segue la direzione e quasi si strozza con la propria saliva: il suo ragazzo sta indicando Derek Hale e sta quasi saltellando per felicità. Scott gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo, ma Stiles annuisce. Non può far insospettire Cory. 

Quando Scott chiama a gran voce Derek e lui si gira, Stiles può vedere nella sua espressione tutto lo shock che sta provando. Lo vede deglutire e accennare ad un sorriso. La cosa che il ragazzo più giovane non vede è la bionda che segue Derek mentre gli si avvicina. 

Scott, per fortuna, non fa nessuna gaffe e presenta entrambi. 

“Ehi, Derek. Loro sono due miei amici, Stiles” che allunga una mano e stringe quella dell'altro, cercando di non iperventilare, “e Cory, il suo fidanzato” 

Stiles sa che Scott ha aggiunto quel particolare a posta, ma fortunatamente Cory sembra troppo entusiasta per notarlo. Stringe la mano a Derek tra le sue due e sorride gioioso. 

“Sono un tuo fan, un tuo grande fan!” 

Derek sorride impacciato, cercando di non far trapelare nessuna emozione e, una volta riavuta indietro la propria mano, la poggia sulla schiena di Kate, presentandola. “Lei è Kate Argent, mia moglie” 

La donna, che Stiles pensa sia bellissima, stringe le loro mani con eleganza e delicatezza. Cory quasi urla. “Oddio, adoro anche te. Quel servizio di Victoria’s Secret dell'ultima collezione! Eri davvero un angelo!” 

Kate sembra risplendere per quei complimenti, sorride e si avvicina maggiormente a Cory. “Ti va di conoscere le mie colleghe? Sono tutte lì” e indica un gruppetto di ragazze dall'altro lato del giardino.  

Cory accetta e, dopo avergli dato un bacio su una guancia, si allontana con la donna.  

Stiles vede perfettamente l'imbarazzo dipingersi sul viso di Scott e capisce cosa sta per fare solo quando apre bocca. Quando saranno soli lo ucciderà. “Vado a cercare Jackson, gli devo dire una cosa e lui la deve dire a me.. Beh, a dopo” 

Se ne va sotto lo sguardo omicida di Stiles che si appoggia al bancone e guarda Cory poco lontano. Derek sembra fare lo stesso, da quello che dice. “Sembra un bravo ragazzo e sembra simpatico” 

“Lo è, molto. Il tuo Angelo sembra solo una puttana” 

Sa che quello avrebbe potuto non dirlo, ma non gli interessa. A quanto pare nemmeno a Derek. “Beh, non lo sembra, lo è”  

Derek sposta lo sguardo sul ragazzo, sull'uomo che ha di fronte. Lo vede cambiato, più maturo, ma in fondo sa che è sempre lo stesso ragazzino di tre anni prima. Si perde ad osservare il suo profilo, fino a quando Stiles non lo interrompe. “Non mi fissare, Hale, ci sono dei fotografi” 

“Sanno che non devono fotografarmi. È il prezzo per essere stati invitati a casa mia” 

Stiles spalanca per un attimo gli occhi, poi si ricompone. “Smettila lo stesso” 

“Sei bello, sei diventato ancora più bello” ribatte Derek. 

“Ti ho detto di smetterla”  

Derek gli si mette davanti, e abbassa la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “Tu la smetti di non guardarmi?” 

Stiles gira la testa di lato come un bambino stizzito. “Derek, basta” 

“Perché? Non puoi guardarmi negli occhi? Il tuo fidanzatino capirebbe qualcosa?” 

Stiles finalmente alza la testa e punta gli occhi in quei due pozzi verdi. “Forse sarebbe la tua mogliettina a capire che non ti piace quello che ha lei tra le gambe” sputa quasi tra i denti prima di spostarsi e spingere Derek con la spalla.  

Derek resta fermo mentre vede Stiles avvicinarsi a quel ragazzo dal sorriso troppo largo e lo vede mentre gli stringe un braccio intorno ad un fianco e lo bacia su una guancia.  

La serata sta quasi per finire e Stiles ha bevuto troppi drink per arrivare a casa senza farsela addosso. Chiede a Cory di aspettarlo all'entrata e chiede ad un cameriere di indicargli un bagno. Attraversa un corridoio pensando a quanto tutto quel lusso non sia proprio nello stile di Derek, quando si sente afferrare e trascinare in una stanza. Sa di chi si tratta, quindi non urla, ma cerca di dimenarsi da quella presa. Derek lo tiene stretto, preme il suo petto sulla schiena di Stiles e si abbassa a sfiorargli un orecchio mentre parla. “Sono stati i tre anni più brutti della mia vita”. 

Stiles, per tutta risposta, gli calpesta un piede con tutta la forza e la rabbia che ha in corpo e si stacca da quell'abbraccio soffocante. “Non fare mai più una cosa del genere. Potrebbe vederci chiunque, potrebbe vederci il mio ragazzo, Derek e io non voglio perderlo” 

Derek si sente ferito, non sa trattare bene con i sentimenti, quindi attacca su un altro fronte. “Non vuoi perderlo perché? Perché ti scopa meglio di me? Ti fa urlare più di quanto facevo io? O perché ti piace sentire di più il suo sapore sulla lingua?” 

A Stiles parte la mano prima ancora del pensiero. Derek forse nemmeno se lo aspettava quello schiaffo, perchè indietreggia sconvolto, ma quello che più gli fa male sono le parole di Stiles. “No, Der, sa amarmi meglio di quanto facevi tu” ed esce dalla stanza.  

 

 

Passano tre mesi da quella sera e Derek, ogni volta che la squadra si riunisce, spera di vedere Stiles, non sa nemmeno perché. Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa, sa che si è comportato da stronzo bastardo, ha detto cose volgari e di cui non aveva nemmeno il diritto di parlare. Ma gli ha fatto male, malissimo vedere Stiles con un altro uomo, vederlo sorridergli e forse solo ora riesce a capire a pieno il dolore che ha provato lui anni prima.  

Hanno appena finito gli allenamenti serali quando Scott gli si avvicina torturandosi le mani. Lo conosce da tanto e sa che sta per chiedergli qualcosa o per dirgli qualcosa di importante, quindi gli fa segno di raggiungerlo sugli spalti. 

“Tra due settimane mi sposo” gli dice, ma Derek questo già lo sa e gli ha già detto che non ci sarà, anche se gli dispiace. Gli fa cenno di continuare. “E…e ci saranno Stiles e Cory e io non dovrei proprio dirtelo”.  

Derek vede le gocce di sudore scendere sulla fronte di Scott e si preoccupa, ma aspetta che continui. 

“Cory mi ha detto una cosa, e io ci tengo a Stiles, alla sua felicità e con lui è felice, lo so, ma so anche che con te lo era di più, era felice anche se dovevate nascondervi, ti ha amato disperatamente, Derek, e sono sicuro che ti ami ancora. E la cosa bella è che anche tu lo ami e siete due deficienti e io lo sono più di voi perchè ci spero ancora che possiate essere felici insieme. Quindi ti devi dire questa cosa” 

“La cosa che ti ha detto Cory” 

“Esatto. Ok. Cory, al mio matrimonio, gli chiederà di diventare suo marito e io non voglio che il mio amico finisca per essere felice solo in parte, ok? Te l'ho detto che ho sempre la speranza, quindi mi andava che tu lo sapessi” 

Derek si alza e fa per andarsene, poi dà una pacca su una spalla del suo ex allievo e lo ringrazia.  

 

 

Due settimane dopo Stiles è in una stanza dietro l'altare con Scott. È emozionato quasi quanto lui, quasi trema a vederlo li con quell'abito elegante. È felice che abbia trovato Allison, pensa che magari un giorno i ruoli saranno invertiti. Sta osservando la gente che comincia ad arrivare, dalla finestra, quando Scott gli chiede di parlare un attimo. Si siedono e gli fa cenno di parlare. 

“Ho due cose da dirti, non so se siano entrambe belle o entrambe brutte, ma devo dirtelo” 

“Veloce, Scott, sai che non gestisco l'ansia” 

“Bene. La prima è che…oggi Cory ti chiederà di sposarlo” 

Stiles quasi cade dalla sedia. Non sa come prendere quella notizia. Non sa cosa pensare, ma vorrebbe ringraziare Scott per avergli dato tempo di pensarci su fino alla proposta.  

“Ok. Forse sto per morire, ma voglio prima sapere la seconda” 

Scott boccheggia per qualche secondo, poi si alza, prende qualcosa dal tavolo e glielo porge. È un giornale già aperto su una pagina centrale, Stiles rilegge il titolo dieci volte prima di capirlo realmente. 

“ _ESCLUSIVO: GIOCATORE DELL’NBA FA COMING OUT_ _. Derek Hale apre il suo cuore a Vogue”_  

Sente una mano di Scott su una spalla, ma deve leggere prima di morire e non farcela.  

_-Derek Hale, capitano_ _dei New York_ _Knicks,_ _ha scritto pochi giorni fa alla nostra redazione una lettera chiedendo di pubblicarla su questo numero in uscita oggi. Di seguito potete leggere le sue parole._  

_“Vi ringrazio per lo spazio che mi avete tanto gentilmente concesso, ve ne sarò riconoscente in eterno._ _Ho deciso di scrivere per avere un contatto diretto con le persone che mi conoscono, i miei fan,_ _le persone che mi seguono, tutti. Ho deciso di farlo per_ _raccontarmi, per raccontare chi è davvero la persona_ _che da anni_ _vedete_ _sul campo e della cui vita privata avete letto troppo spesso. Derek Hale è un ragazzo cresciuto in una piccola cittadina della California, amato dalla propria famiglia e dai propri genitori che purtroppo lo hanno lasciato troppo presto. Ha vissuto fino ai diciotto anni con le sorelle migliori del mondo_ _, due persone che hanno sempre saputo chi fosse davvero e che l'hanno sempre accettato, senza riserve_ _. Derek ha sempre mantenuto le distanze da tutti, non ha mai voluto stringere legami, ma si è sempre sentito fuori posto. Ha vissuto per questo una vita non sua, riuscendo ad essere se stesso solo in rare occasioni,_ _in rare_ _occasioni felici. Conoscete_ _però_ _il Derek_ _che gioca tutte le partite senza_ _saltarne una dimostrando la sua_ _passione per il lavoro che fa, quello vi assicuro che è vero, è una rappresentazione del vero Derek._  

_Quello che invece è finto, è solo un fantoccio privo di sentimenti, è quello che vedete sui tappeti rossi, alle feste vip, quello che vedete abbracciato a sua moglie._  

_Ho vissuto troppi anni in una specie di film, avete presente The Truman show? Solo che a compiere le scelte che conducessero la mia finta vita ero io. Mi sono fatto del male da solo, più di una volta, facendone di conseguenza ad altri._ _Ho fatto co_ _sì male ad una persona, accecato dalla paura, che solo a pensarci vorrei morire._ _Proprio_ lui _una volta mi ha regalato una bussola, sopra c'era scritto_ Trova la tua strada _,_ _ed io solo ora mi rendo conto che l'avevo già trovata, ma mi sono perso in deviazioni, sentieri, che mi hanno portato via dalla via principale._ _Mi piace immaginare che magari tutti questi cambi di direzione mi porteranno comunque allo stesso punto di arrivo, ma sono ben consapevole che si tratta solo di un mio sogno._  

_Ho vissuto, in parte, una vita non mia_ _,_ _ma non riesco_ _a pentirmene del tutto. Lungo tutta questa messa in scena sono stato fortunato. Non solo ho trovato qualcuno da amare, ma sono stato amato con intensità ancora maggiore._ _Ho avuto esperienze, con uomini e donne, ma mai nessuna è stata così totale, così travolgente. Nonostante sia finita, credo che_ lui  _sarà per sempre l'amore della mia vita, l'unico amore della mia vita._ _Nonostante ora s_ _ia tra le braccia di qualcun altro, nonostante_ _mi odi con ogni cellula del suo corpo, non smetterò mai di pensare a_ _lui_ _come a quel ragazzino che mi provocava, che mi prendeva in giro e che, soprattutto, mi amava._  

_Ringrazio voi che siete arrivati alla fine di questa lettura, so che potrebbe risultare confusionaria, ma non sono decisamente bravo con queste cose_ _e negli ultimi giorni sono successe troppe cose nella mia testa e nella mia vita_ _. Non me ne dispiaccio, perché finalmente posso dire di essere libero, di essere me stesso._  

_Vostro, per sempre, Derek._  

_P.s._ _Se tu hai letto, se ci sei ancora, se vuoi essere ancora la mia strada, ti aspetto al nostro posto alle 17 di Sabato_ _23 Maggio. Scusami,_ _per_ _tutto._  

 

Stiles finisce di leggere, ma i singhiozzi che gli scuotono il corpo durano ancora un po'. Quando si ricompone e Scott scioglie l'abbraccio, guarda il suo migliore amico, anche lui con occhi lucidi. 

“Quando lo farà Cory?”  

“Dopo il tuo discorso da testimone dello sposo. Ha detto di non voler distrarti prima” 

Stiles non parla, guarda solo quello che sente legato a sé come un fratello e capisce. “Lui lo sa. Ha dato un orario preciso, lo sa” 

Vede Scotr abbassare lo sguardo per poi risollevarlo e sorridergli. “Dovevo provarci, sei mio fratello” 

“E tu sei il mio” 

L'abbraccio che si scambiano è forte, è pieno di grazie e di scuse. 

“Scottie…” 

“Non mi offendo se lasci prima il ricevimento, ma ora credo proprio che dobbiamo andare o Allison mi uccide” 

E ridendo escono e si posizionano uno di fianco all'altro sull'altare.  

 

Sono le 17 in punto quando Stiles lascia il ricevimento. Sa di essere in ritardo ma sa anche che Derek può aspettare un po', dopotutto lui ha aspettato anni! Prima di andarsene ha parlato con Cory: quel ragazzo è talmente meraviglioso che ha capito subito e lo ha addirittura incoraggiato ad andare da Derek. Ha deciso di andare a piedi perché non è ancora sicuro di quello che potrebbe fare o dire quando lo vedrà. È estremamente orgoglioso di quello che ha fatto, ma è ancora arrabbiato per tutto quello che gli ha fatto passare: delle belle parole non basteranno a cancellare tutto il dolore che ha dovuto sopportare.  

Stiles arriva in palestra e trova Derek seduto sulla panchina da allenatore con la testa tra le mani. Quando Derek sente la porta chiudersi alza lo sguardo sul ragazzo. "Stiles, sei qui!" esclama stupito. 

"Sì, ma non sono certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta" 

Derek si alza, si avvicina al ragazzo e gli poggia una mano sulla guancia. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Sono un cretino ma dammi una possibilità, ti prego" 

"So che ti è costato tanto scrivere quella lettera e sono davvero felice che tu l'abbia fatto. Ma questo non basta per farmi dimenticare tutte le volte che mi sono sentito usato da te. E non dire che era solo sesso perché tu avevi capito esattamente quello che provavo" 

"Hai ragione, lo sapevo così come sapevo che per non farti del male avrei dovuto lasciarti andare, ma non ci riuscivo. Ti amavo già, anche se non volevo ammetterlo. Pensavo che con il trascorrere degli anni mi sarebbe passata ma, quando ti ho visto insieme a quel ragazzo, sono stato investito da una gelosia che non avevo mai provato. E ho capito che se non volevo perderti avrei dovuto lottare fino alla fine" 

"Sicuro di non avermi perso?" 

E per la prima volta Derek sembra insicuro. "Sei qui" 

"Questo non significa che voglio darti una possibilità" 

"Ma significa che non ami abbastanza lui da sposarlo" 

"Der..." 

"Cosa devo fare? Farò qualunque cosa" dice avvicinandosi al suo volto. 

Stiles viene avvolto dal profumo di Derek e non riesce più a resistere: gli è mancato troppo il suo sapore, il suo odore, la sua pelle. Si avventa sulle sue labbra e lo bacia in modo famelico. Derek appoggia le sue mani sui suoi fianchi e lo stringe finalmente a sé. Stiles comincia a spogliarlo velocemente mentre Derek gli sfila la cravatta. Ed è in quel momento che a Stiles viene un'idea. Prende Derek per una mano e lo conduce sotto al canestro. Lo fa stendere a pancia in su, gli porta le mani sopra la testa e le lega alla base del canestro. Finisce di spogliarlo e poi si stacca per guardarlo. È la prima volta che lo vede così esposto e alla sua mercé, eppure il suo sguardo è tranquillo e fiducioso. "Sei bellissimo" gli dice. 

E Derek sorride quasi timidamente: sembra essere lui il ragazzino ora e Stiles gli si accomoda sopra e comincia a baciarlo, mordendogli di tanto in tanto le labbra. "Posso lasciarti dei segni?" 

"Puoi farmi quello che vuoi" 

"Attento a quello che dici. Potresti pentirtene" 

"Non credo proprio" dice sicuro. 

Stiles si avventa sul suo collo mordendo e succhiando, lasciando quei marchi che non ha mai potuto fare. Con la mano accarezza il suo corpo fino a raggiungere il suo sedere. Passa il dito nel solco per poi penetrarlo di colpo, senza nemmeno lubrificarlo. Derek sibila inarcando la schiena e in un attimo di lucidità Stiles si ricorda che il ragazzo sotto di lui è ancora vergine e si scosta. Lo guarda mentre continua a muovere il dito dentro di lui, lentamente, alla ricerca di un consenso. Derek ricambia il suo sguardo, gli fa un piccolo cenno con la testa e allarga di più le gambe. Stiles scende a baciare e mordere ogni parte di quel corpo muscoloso, fino ad arrivare al suo membro eretto e ignorarlo. Passa distrattamente la lingua sui testicoli e continua il suo percorso fino a raggiungere il suo ingresso vergine. 

"È la prima volta?" soffia sulla sua pelle. 

"Sì" risponde in un sussurro l'uomo, ma Stiles sorride. 

"Non ti sei mai nemmeno toccato così?" chiede, conoscendo già la risposta, continuando a roteare il dito. 

"N-no" 

Stiles lecca piano il contorno della sua apertura facendolo gemere dal piacere. Fa uscire l'indice per poi usare i due pollici per allargargliela e poterlo penetrare meglio con la lingua. Sente Derek imprecare e ansimare come mai aveva fatto, pregandolo per avere di più. Lo tortura ancora un po' per poi decidere di inserire direttamente due dita e ruotarle alla ricerca della prostata. Sa di averlo trovata quando Derek urla spingendo il suo sedere verso le dita. "Stiles sto per..." 

"Non osare venire. Non prima che sia dentro di te o saranno guai" gli dice con tono quasi prepotente. 

"Ti prego..." 

"NO!" 

Stiles continua a grattare contro quel punto e Derek viene senza riuscire a fermarsi. 

"Ti avevo detto che non potevi venire!" dice duro facendolo girare a pancia in giù e lasciandogli due forti sculacciate sul sedere, stupendo se stesso in primis. 

Derek sibila sobbalzando più per il gesto che per il dolore. "Mi dispiace" 

Stiles quasi non lo sente perso ad osservare il segno rosso. Gli massaggia piano la natica colpita tracciando il contorno del segno lasciato dalla sua mano col pollice. "Come fai ad essere sempre così bello?" chiede per poi dargli un altro paio di colpi, seguiti sempre da una carezza. 

Derek si morde il labbro per non emettere fiato: non vuole fare arrabbiare Stiles di più. E poi, maledizione, questo suo lato così dominante lo sta facendo eccitare come non credeva possibile. Sente il suo membro cominciare ad indurirsi ancora nonostante sia appena venuto. Anche Stiles se ne accorge perché prende ad accarezzarlo mentre infila tre dita prepotentemente in lui, colpendo subito la sua prostata, "Dio, guardati. Non hai mai voluto fare il passivo perché pensavi di sentirti a disagio eppure sembri fatto per prenderlo. Sei tornato duro in un attimo" gli soffia in un orecchio, calandosi sulla sua schiena. 

E Derek dovrebbe sentirsi umiliato da quelle parole, ma la voce di Stiles è così piena di meraviglia e adorazione che invece si sente quasi compiaciuto. "Stiles, ti prego..." 

"Cosa vuoi?" 

"Voglio te, solo te. Voglio sentirti dentro. Prendimi" 

"Questa volta però voglio essere sicuro che non verrai prima di me" dice cercando qualcosa nella tasca del vestito. Tira fuori quello che dovrebbe servire per fare un papillon. Derek capisce cosa vuole fare e un brivido gli percorre la schiena ma lascia che il ragazzo gliela leghi alla base del membro. 

"È troppo stretto?" chiede Stiles, cambiando tono di voce e accarezzandogli piano la base della schiena. 

"No" 

"Bene. Ora posso esaudire la tua richiesta" 

Derek si morde il labbro e Stiles capisce che c'è qualcosa che non va. "Cosa c'è?" domanda passandogli una mano tra i capelli. 

"Posso girarmi? Voglio vederti" sussurra. 

Stiles lo aiuta a voltarsi, finisce di spogliarsi e si riposiziona tra le sua gambe. 

"Posso?" si ritrova a chiedere. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto prenderlo e basta, ma la domanda è venuta fuori da sola. 

"Sì, solo fai piano" gli risponde Derek, con lo sguardo pieno di fiducia.  

"Non te lo meriteresti. Meriteresti che entrassi in te senza la minima attenzione e farti male come tu ne hai fatto a me" 

"Allora, se pensi che questo ti possa fare stare bene e che possa aiutarti, che possa aiutare me ad essere perdonato, fallo, scopami pure a sangue" 

Stiles trema a quelle parole. Il suo corpo è scosso da brividi. "Sei proprio uno stupido" dice sorridendo dolcemente per la prima volta "Però è di questo lato di te che mi sono innamorato" continua per poi scivolare delicatamente in lui. 

Si ferma solo quando sente i testicoli sbattere contro le natiche di Derek e si ferma per permettergli di abituarsi. Sente i muscoli tesi attorno a lui e comincia a baciarlo e parlargli nell'orecchio. "Sei fantastico. Sei così stretto. Sembri fatto a posta per me!" 

Dopo un tempo indefinito Derek gli dà il permesso per muoversi, solo con uno sguardo. E Stiles lo fa con affondi lenti ma precisi che colpiscono direttamente il centro del piacere di Derek portandolo velocemente all'estasi. Gli sembra quasi di impazzire per il bisogno di venire ma il cravattino glielo impedisce portandolo quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime. Le spinte di Stiles si fanno più veloci mentre i gemiti di Derek più acuti. "Stiles ti prego... devo venire... non ce la faccio più... ti prego" piagnucola mentre Stiles continua imperterrito. 

"Resisti ancora un po'. Ci sono quasi" dice aumentando il ritmo e continuando a baciarlo sulle labbra, sulle guance, sugli occhi, ovunque. 

L'orgasmo lo raggiunge dopo qualche minuto e la sua mano corre veloce a liberare l'erezione di Derek che viene copiosamente. Derek chiude gli occhi sfinito mentre sente Stiles che gli libera le braccia e gliele porta lungo i fianchi. Derek sente Stiles stendersi s vicino a lui, poi due braccia lo trascinano e si ritrova poggiato al suo petto, contro la sua pelle bianca. "Come stai?" gli chiede il più giovane carezzandogli i capelli. 

"Credo di essere in paradiso" mormora mentre gli bacia il petto. 

Stiles ridacchia. "È un complimento?" 

"Non ho mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che fossi straordinario" risponde sistemandosi meglio sul corpo di Stiles, ma ha una domanda da fargli. "E adesso? Cosa facciamo?" sussurra dopo aver trovato il coraggio. 

Sente Stiles prendere un respiro. 

"Derek tu sei sicuro di volermi al tuo fianco, alla luce del sole?" 

Derek non ci pensa nemmeno prima di rispondere. "Sì, non ho il minimo dubbio" 

“E la tua carriera?” 

“Sono il capitano della mia squadra, ma rinuncerei al mio ruolo pur di avere te. Voglio te, non la mia carriera” 

Stiles si agita, non vuole quello, ma Derek lo sa e lo precede. “Da due ore non fanno che chiamarmi programmi tv e giornali per conoscere la mia storia. Dicono che sono un esempio. Sui social ho ricevuto migliaia di messaggi di solidarietà e perfino Jackson mi ha detto che è fiero di me e di avere me come suo successore nel ruolo di capitano” 

Derek alza la testa e si specchia in due occhi lucenti, grandi, innamorati come anni prima. 

“Ti amo, Stiles. Voglio tutto di te e voglio donarti tutto di me. Voglio avere la possibilità di sapere cosa significa avere una storia con te, camminare per strada e baciarti senza vergogna, andare a cena, presentarti alla mia famiglia e ai miei amic-“ 

Stiles si alza di scatto e lo bacia, lo slancio è così forte che si fanno male entrambi per lo scontro tra i denti, ma non importa a nessuno dei due. Si baciano ridendo, si stringono e Derek ribalta le posizioni cominciando a fare il solletico al ragazzo sotto di sé. Ha sempre amato la risata di Stiles, è la cosa che più gli è mancata in quegli anni. 

”Prometto sulla mia stessa vita che non piangerai mai più a causa mia” 

“Correggiti, Hale, non mi farai piangere di tristezza, ma voglio piangere di gioia, tanta, tantissima gioia” 

Derek nemmeno ci pensa, non sa da dove gli viene fuori quell'idea, ma lo fa. “Posso cominciare a farti piangere da ora?” 

Stiles lo guarda stranito, ma risponde. “Certo, provaci pure” 

Derek prende un respiro e sgancia la bomba. “Mi vuoi sposare?” 

Non era stato programmato, Derek nemmeno ci aveva mai pensato, se non nei suoi sogni, ha ancora un divorzio da affrontare, ma lo sguardo di Stiles lo ripaga di quella impulsività. 

Sta cercando di non dargliela vinta, di non sorridere, ma le lacrime lo tradiscono e scendono copiose. Il sorriso si allarga lentamente e Stiles crede che il cuore gli stia per uscire dal petto. “Giochi sporco, bastardo!” Ma lo dice abbracciandolo, stringendogli il collo. 

“È un si?” 

“Sono mille si” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note di Blu: Un saluto a chi è sopravvissuto a tutto questo dolore. Avete tutta la mia stima! 
> 
> Scherzi a parte, vi ringrazio per essere arrivati alla fine. Ci tengo tanto a questa storia, credo sia una delle più belle che io abbia scritto fino ad ora e voglio ringraziare l'altro cinquanta percento di questa che, per me, è un'opera d'arte. Non mi piace quasi mai quello che scrivo, ma sono fiera di questa storia; non è da me, quindi sono anche fiera di me. Perdonatemi se vi sembro poco modesta o presuntuosa, ma a volte bisogna apprezzare se stessi. 
> 
> Dedico, ancora una volta, tutto ciò a Pampu, perché mi sembra di parlare con il mio cervello. Non so se mi sono spiegata bene, ma con lei non ho bisogno di farlo, mai. Ecco. 
> 
> Dedico questa storia anche ad un'altra persona che adoro, ScoSt1124. Con la speranza che questa tua voglia di angst sia stata completamente accontentata e che ora tu cominci a desiderare solo tanto, tantissimo fluff. E ne approfitto per farti un in bocca al lupo pubblico, ti meriti di superare la sfida di domani e tutte quelle future. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note di pampu: non ho molto da scrivere questa volta. Ringrazio davvero di cuore chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui e spero vivamente che vi sia piaciuta.
> 
> Questa storia la dedico a noi, a me e alla mia compagna di avventura perchè ci abbiamo messo veramente tutte noi stesse in questa storia e sono fiera del risultato!!!
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale alle ragazze del gruppo per il supporto, le idee e i suggerimenti... e per averci fatte conoscere... senza di voi non saremmo qua stasera a pubblicare questa storia... Grazie! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Per chi fosse interessato, abbiamo scritto il nostro primo romanzo. Per qualunque informazione o solo curiosità, chiedete pure!


End file.
